Elements of Disaster
by AnimationNut
Summary: Darkness has rebelled. He has kidnapped three other elements. Clockwork has given the three elements to the infamous Amity Trio. Now tossed into a world of power, the teens must battle to restore order and balance to the elements. Or die in the attempt.
1. The New Element Warriors

**I do not own Froot Loops or Danny Phantom. This idea was bouncing around and would not leave me alone. I don't quite know how this will turn out...I would love reviews, but no flames. **

**The New Element Warriors**

Deep in the Ghost Zone, amongst the ticking clocks and chiming bells, stood Clockwork. He thoughtfully studied the portal in front of him, and knew his visitors would soon arrive.

"Clockwork...we are in need or your assistance."

Clockwork turned and surveyed his guests with glowing red eyes. "I am aware."

Three ghosts floated in front of him, hoods pulled over their faces and leaving nothing but shadows. One of them wore a green cloak, the other wore a blue cloak and the last wore a greyish white cloak. Three were missing from this group.

"Darkness has corrupted Light. He is out of control." Earth, the one in green, whispered.

"He has also kidnapped Fire and Ice to make them do his bidding." Wind snapped.

"Any particular reason why Darkness has forgotten his place in the elements?" Clockwork questioned.

"You know very well why," Aqua frowned. "He has taken this idea that he deserves to have more control on what happens in the human world. As you know, Darkness is similar to evil, and that is frowned upon in the human world. He feels underappreciated and useless."

"And because of this he is determined to take control of the human world. But in order to do this he needs to corrupt others in order for his plan to succeed." Wind finished.

Clockwork thoughtfully twirled his staff in his hands. "You managed to take away the elements from fire and ice before Darkness got to them, correct?"

"Yes. Light as well."

"We need some reliable warriors to take the place of the fallen elements." Earth moved her cloak aside to reveal three glowing orbs of light. Clockwork felt a smile tug on his lips. He turned back to the portal.

"I believe I know the perfect warriors."

...

Sam, Tucker and Danny ran down the sidewalk, howling with laughter and tried to stay upright. Vlad's angry yells soon became whispers behind them.

"I can't believe we just filled Vlad's office with Froot-Loops!" Sam chortled, wiping tears from her face.

"It was awesome!" Tucker cheered. He held up his PDA and wiggled it. "This is so going on the internet!"

Danny grinned and glanced contentedly at the setting sun. The orangey sky cast a peaceful glow across Amity Park.

"Hey, what's that?" Tucker asked suddenly.

Three glowing orbs of light were flying towards them. One was red, one was white and the other was a golden colour.

"Look out!" Danny shouted and went to tackle his friends out of the way. But it was too late. With a painful impact, the three teens were thrown to the ground and each felt their body explode with a fiery pain and agony.

"AAGGHH!" Sam cried, writhing on the cement.

Danny desperately tried to figure out how something so random could have happened to them. It seemed that trouble always seemed to follow them. This was his lost thought before white spots exploded behind his vision and everything went black.

...

"CHILDREN?" Earth bellowed. "We come to you for guidance and help and you entrust the most powerful elements to mere adolescents?"

"Explain yourself!" Wind demanded.

Clockwork smiled. "You are judging what you can only see. One of these children is a halfa, and a very powerful one at that. The other two, only mortals and humans, are terrific fighters and show true spirit."

"How do you know they will not betray us?" Aqua asked.

"Have you forgotten? I know everything." Clockwork raised his staff and created a swirling blue and purple portal. The three unconscious teens floated up and drifted towards the portal.

"This should be interesting..." Aqua muttered.

**I know it's really short. I'm hoping this will get better :P Review please!**


	2. Dang It Clockwork!

**Wow daniphantom149. Your predictions were totally right! :) I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Dang It Clockwork!**

Danny moaned in pain and opened his eyes. The world blurred before coming into focus, and the first thing he saw were three robed ghosts standing over him. Not something he expected to wake up to.

He sprang to his feet and winced as his head pounded. He hollered, "Going Ghost!"

Two blue rings of light surrounded him until he became Danny Phantom. His hand glowed with green energy and he went to fire.

"Stand down, child!" The ghost in the green robe bellowed. Vines shot out from the floor and wrapped themselves around him. Danny scowled and was about to go invisible when he heard a familiar voice.

"Calm down Daniel."

"Clockwork?" Danny asked in disbelief and craned his neck so he could the Master of Time. "What's going on? Where are Sam and Tucker?"

"Right here Danny!" Sam called and hurried up to him. Tucker followed a bit more slowly, rubbing his head and frowning.

"What the heck happened?" He demanded.

The vines retracted and disappeared through the floor. Danny hesitated for a moment and went back to Danny Fenton. He glared at Clockwork and crossed his arms. "One second we were terrorizing Vlad and the next we get struck by these freaky light things and wake up here. I do believe an explanation is in order."

Clockwork turned to the robed ghosts. "Would you like to explain?"

The three teens sat down and crossed their legs. Earth moved forward and introduced herself. "I am Earth. These are my companions Aqua and Wind."

Sam widened her purple eyes in shock. "The elements?" She exclaimed.

"That is correct. We are in charge of keeping the elements of the world in balance and in harmony. But the Darkness element has decided to rebel. He has gone off and corrupted Light, Fire and Ice. They are under his control now."

Danny and Tucker exchanged a glance. "Am I missing something here? I never knew the elements were actual ghosts."

"We work in solitary. Away from the ghosts in the Ghost Zone and far from the humans of your world." Wind answered. "To most we are nothing but legends."

"That doesn't explain what happened to us." Sam pointed out.

"True. We came here in hopes that Clockwork would be able to supply us with three warriors. To give us three fighters that would be able to handle the elements that we managed to take away from our three other companions." Wind growled. "And he sends us children."

Danny stared at Clockwork in disbelief. "Are you telling me that you just gave us elemental powers?"

"Indeed."

"Cool!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Not cool!" Danny cried. "I have enough trouble leading my ghost life and my Fenton life. I can't handle elemental powers on top of all this!"

"I knew this was a bad idea..." Aqua muttered.

Sam stared thoughtfully at her hand and felt her body tingle. She arched an eyebrow and glanced at Clockwork. He gave a small smile and inclined his head. Curiously Sam raised her hand and focussed her mind.

A blast of fire shot out from the palm of her hand and the force sent her crashing backwards into the wall. She let out a shriek of surprise when a clock fell from its hook and smacked her on the head. Sam frowned and glanced at the broken clock and then at Clockwork. "You knew that would happen!" She wailed.

"I know everything." Clockwork reminded her.

Sam scowled and hauled herself up. She considered blasting Clockwork, but decided he would expect it and the last thing she wanted was another headache.

Danny and Tucker gaped at her. Tucker bit his lip in thought and took a deep breath. When he let it out, the purple floor in front of him was encased with crackling ice. "This is so cool!"

"So if they have fire and ice...then that must mean I have light." Danny mused. "How the heck do you use light?"

"To read," Sam replied with a straight face.

"Just focus your energy and allow your elemental power to flow." Wind advised.

Danny hesitantly raised his hand and did what Wind told him. To his utter shock, a golden beam of light shot out of his hand and hit the cathedral wall. It left a slight burn and white mark. He stared at his hand for a moment before glancing up at the other elements. "So you're telling us that we are now in charge of...stopping Darkness?"

"That is correct."

"How the heck are we supposed to do that?" Tucker exclaimed.

"I believe you will know when the time comes." Clockwork answered. "Darkness will be corrupting many people and many ghosts. Be careful and watch your back."

Danny threw up his hands in protest. "Wait! I don't think-"

But he did not get a chance to finish. He was sucked into the portal along with Sam and Tucker.

Aqua watched the portal disappear. "Do you honestly believe that they can be of assistance?"

"I suppose only time will tell, won't it?" Clockwork answered with a smirk on his pale face.

...

Danny, Sam and Tucker found themselves in front of the Nasty Burger. Sam shook her head. "I can't believe it. One second we're pulling a prank and the next we are tasked with saving the world."

"Again," Tucker added. "Why is it always us?"

"I'm gonna kill Clockwork!" Danny snapped. "Hiding my ghost half is hard enough, but now I have to hide elemental powers?"

"Clockwork didn't even tell us where Darkness is or what we are supposed to do." Tucker sighed and glanced through the glass windows of the Nasty Burger. "Can we grab a shake or something? I need an energy boost."

"Fine. But after this we're going to do a bit of research on the elements." Sam glared down Tucker's protesting look. "We need to be as informed as we can on our new gifts. The last thing we need is for them to go out of control."

Danny groaned. "Research outside of school? Dang it Clockwork! Why must you torture me?"

"It's kinda fun."

"Shut up Tucker!"

**Review please! :)**


	3. Educating Teen Minds

**I do not own Danny Phantom :P Darn. **

**Educating Teen Minds**

Tucker sucked on the straw to his milkshake and ignored the glares Sam sent him. The library may have had a 'no food or drink' rule, but no had caught him yet. And he was determined to finish his milkshake. It was chocolate!

Sam rolled her violet eyes and her boots clomped softly on the carpet. She inhaled the scent of old and worn out books resting on mahogany shelves and dismissed the odd looks given to her by her two best friends. They came upon the computer section and Sam settled herself in the plush seat. Danny and Tucker peered over her shoulder as she rapidly typed words into the search bar.

"Would you stop slurping that in my ear?" Sam hissed at Tucker.

Danny glanced at the words on the screen and pointed at a website. "History of the Elements. That should be good."

Sam clicked on it and began to read aloud.

"Long ago in history, there was a legend about six powerful beings that could control the elements to their whim. Water, Fire, Wind, Ice, Earth, Light and Darkness inhabited themselves into seven human beings. There were no explanations why. The seven humans said that it was fate, and that they were the chosen ones. They immediately discovered that the elements were strong powers to control, and extremely dangerous if not handled properly. So they decided to work together to bring harmony to all seven elements, and thus create balance within the world. But many people began to get scared and feared these strange abilities. So they corned the elemental warriors and hung them in the gallows without as much as a fair trial."

Tucker gripped his throat and gulped loudly.

"That explains why they're ghosts..." Danny mused. "But why did Darkness chose now to rebel?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess he finally snapped. I would too if I were hung for no reason other than fear."

Tucker stared at his hand for a moment. "But why did Clockwork give the elements to us?"

"Let's be honest. Who else is there?"

Sam and Tucker were stumped. "No clue."

Danny smiled. "And Clockwork can see everything. He must know we'll succeed!"

"Danny, Clockwork has a strange way of doing things." Sam pointed out. "For all we know, one of us could die while the other two save the world."

"I think I want a refund." Tucker muttered.

Sam sighed. "Ok. Darkness has corrupted Light, Fire and Ice. But Earth, Wind and Aqua managed to take the elements away and give them to us. That means the only power they have at the moment is to corrupt others to join Darkness' rebellion."

Tucker paled. "But that also means that if Darkness finds out who the elemental powers have been passed on to, he'll come after us!"

Danny scoffed. "Come on, Tuck. Light totally beats Darkness! It shouldn't be a problem."

"I don't think it works like that." Sam tapped the screen with a purple-polished fingernail. "The elements work best when they work together. ALL of them. So it's pretty much fair game if it's one for all and one for all."

"We still got Wind, Aqua and Earth." Danny pointed out. "It's still six against one. Technically."

"I'm pretty sure it's not that easy. Nothing is. But I guess we'll have to keep our guard up and keep this a secret. We can confer with the other elemental warriors if need be." Sam closed the screen and stood up and stretched. "I think we should test out our powers."

Danny thought for a moment. "That sounds like a good idea." He turned to Tucker. "I think you should go see Frostbite. He taught me a lot about controlling my ice powers. He can do the same for you."

Tucker hesitated before nodding. "I guess so. But what are you and Sam gonna do?"

"We'll practice in the Ghost Zone." Danny replied simply.

Sam grinned and cracked her knuckles. "This is going to be so cool!"

...

In a dark abandoned castle that overlooked a murky and deep lake stood a ghost in a black robe with purple hooks. His shadowed face stared at the crystal in front of him. Angrily, he banged his fist on the rusted tabletop and growled. "CHILDREN have the elements? How idiotic can the other elemental warriors be?"

_They still managed to keep hold of three elements._

"No matter." Darkness growled. "I shall send you three to claim your elements soon enough. For now we focus on Earth, Aqua and Wind."

Three figures floated out to meet him in the center of the gloomy and damp room. Moss and mould crept along the stone walls and the window screen was covered in a coat of grim.

One of the figures was cloaked in white, the other in an ice blue, the last in a red. "What do you command, Master?" They questioned in monotone voices.

Darkness stared at the crystal one last time before glowering at his servants. "I order you to seek out the other three elements and bring them to me."

"What about the children?"

"They will be dealt with in time. The elements are strong and powerful. If they do not survive while controlling them, then we will simple remove it from their systems in the most painful way imaginable."

**Grr another short one. Dang it. Imma hoping to get them a teensy bit longer. I would very much appreciate reviews! :)**


	4. Training

**I do not own Danny Phantom :P Darn. **

**Training**

Danny handed Sam a Fenton Jet-Pack and tossed another one to Tucker. The techgeek fumbled with the large silver device for a moment before finally getting a grip and slinging the black strap over his shoulder. "Are you sure about this dude?" He asked sceptically.

Danny smiled with confidence. "Just tell Frostbite I sent you. Besides, you're considered the servants of Danny Fenton. The only higher rank is being me."

Tucker rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses before pushing the green button. Danny and Sam watched as he zoomed right through the swirling green vortex.

Sam pulled on her own jet pack and watched as Danny transformed into Phantom. "Are you sure he'll be ok?"

"Positive. We've been to the Far Frozen loads of times. I'm sure Tuck will remember the way."

"And if he runs into Skulker on the way?" Sam questioned.

Danny grinned. "Then he'll just use his PDA to hack into his armour as he has done countless times before. Relax Sam."

Sam rolled her violet eyes and followed Danny through the portal. She stared at the empty green space filled with dozens and dozens of purple doors. "Wow. I never get tired of this place."

"I do." Danny muttered and rubbed a gloved hand through his snow white hair. "So...where do we start?"

Sam glanced around and gestured forwards. "I think we better keep going. The last thing I want is to get crap for blowing up a ghost's lair."

"Good point." Danny and Sam continued flying through the void of space and came upon a deserted asteroid. "How about here?"

"This works." Sam floated above the asteroid and thoughtfully stared at her hand. "So what exactly am I supposed to do?"

Danny gestured towards the asteroid. "It's kind of like when you and Tuck helped me train my ghost powers. Just let the powers flow."

Sam closed her eyes and focussed her energy. A ball of fire formed in the palm of her hand. "Cool."

"Don't you mean hot?" Danny joked. He quickly ducked to avoid the flaming ball thrown at his head. "Sam!"

Sam laughed. "There will be more where that came from if you keep up with the stupid puns."

She practiced her aim and continued to throw fire ball after fire ball until her aim was near perfect. "Sweet! What else can I do?" She narrowed her violet eyes and focussed the fire into her hands. Danny widened his glowing green eyes.

"Doesn't that hurt?" He asked in amazement.

"Not really. It just tingles is all." Sam grinned and started throwing punches in the air. It left glowing embers behind, glowing orange in the green space. She then gathered all the energy she could and created a wave of fire. Danny watched in amazement as it soared clear from one end of the asteroid to another, leaving scorch marks in the rough rock.

Sam leaned forward and rested her hands on her knees. "Whew."

"Are you ok?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Fine. I guess I used to much power at once." Sam panted and rubbed a hand across her forehead. "I need to start watching how much elemental power I use."

Danny helped Sam stand up and pulled over to the side. "You seem to be getting the hand of it. How about I try?"

"Sure." Sam crossed her legs and floated yoga-style. Danny took a deep breath and held up his hand. Instead of light, it was his regular ectoplasm. "Maybe you need to be Fenton for your elemental power." Sam suggested.

Danny frowned. "I guess so." He reluctantly went back to Danny Fenton and shuddered. He really hated being in the Ghost Zone in his human half. It just felt weird. He held up his hand again and grinned when the beam of light shot out. It was golden and bright and it lit up the empty green space. He then created arrows made out of the light energy and shot them at different floating pieces of rock, nailing each piece of floating rock. Sam rolled her violet eyes.

"Show off," she muttered.

Danny smirked and continued his target practice. Thanks to his ghost powers, he had ample time to practice his aim and had experience in control. It did not take very long to control his light powers, although he did not know the full extent of their strength.

"I guess that's enough practice for now. At least we know we won't explode or anything if the time comes in which we need to use them." Sam remarked.

"That is a lovely image." Danny said dryly and rolled his eyes. "I wonder how Tucker is doing..."

...

Tucker groaned and shoved himself up. Snow dripped from his clothes and turned them damp. Tucker plunged his hand into the white fluffy snow and pulled out his red beret. He slapped it on his head and stood up. He was in the Far Frozen, although he really wished he had a better landing. Everything around him was a frozen wasteland, with long crystal icicles and shimmering sheets of ice. Tucker picked his way through the snow and shivered violently.

"Who goes there?" A deep voice called out.

"F-Frostbite?" Tucker questioned.

"Ah! A servant of Danny Phantom! How can I be of assistance?" The jolly yeti-like ghost jumped from his viewing perch on an icy cliff and landed in front of the freezing boy.

"See, the thing is, I have ice powers now." Tucker managed to say, rubbing his hands fruitlessly over his arms to try to keep them warm. He already lost feeling in his feet, the last thing he wanted was to lose feeling in his upper body.

Frostbite frowned. "But that can't be possible! I don't sense an ice core."

"I'll explain later. Do you think we can go somewhere to get w-warm?"

"Of course!" Tucker smiled in relief when Frostbite picked his up with no difficulty. "Anything for the Great One's most trusted servants."

...

They made it to the city of Far Frozen. Tucker was wrapped in a woollen blanket and sipping an odd substance from a mug. It tasted sweet and tangy, but it was hot. And to Tucker that was all that mattered.

"I believe you said something about having ice powers." Frostbite pointed out. He sat down across from Tucker in an igloo, the ice bricks sparkling.

"Oh yeah." Tucker took another quick gulp of his drink and then blew gently. The liquid was turned into a choppy block of ice that was a bit slushy. "I think that's because I drank something hot before I did this."

"Incredible." Frostbite whispered. "How is such a thing possible?"

"Well, it's a long story. But three elemental warriors were kidnapped by Darkness and corrupted. The other three managed to escape and take the captured elements powers. Clockwork decided to give them to me, Sam, and Danny."

Frostbite stared at Tucker in shock. "Darkness has rebelled?"

Tucker winced. "I'm not sure if I was supposed to tell you that or not...but yeah. But don't worry! The three of us are on the case." He paused. "Can you help me control my powers?"

Frostbite bowed his head. "Anything for the Chosen One."

Tucker grinned broadly. "Sweet! I've upgraded from servant to Chosen One! I like this."

...

"First we shall try the icicle shooting." Frostbite gestured towards the row of wooden targets. "Concentrate and form miniature icicles with your power."

Tucker watched as Frostbite demonstrated. The pointed icicles struck the middle of each target. Tucker frowned and gathered up his power. He swung his hands forward and grinned broadly when five of the ice projectiles shot out and struck the wooden targets. "I did it!"

The techgeek winced when one went astray and crashed into the stands. "Sorry!" He called to the yeti-like ghost that was hunched over in pain. "Why are they here again?"

"This is a frozen wasteland. They take their comedy where they can get it." Frostbite explained matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

"Try it again."

Tucker obeyed, and this time he managed to get all of the targets.

"Very good! Now try using your ice breath."

Tucker took a deep breath and let it out, much like Danny did when he used his Ghostly Wail. A wave of ice coated everything in front of him, sparkling and glimmering crystal. "I did it! I did it! I-oops." Tucker surveyed the frozen Frostbite. "Um...can I have some assistance?"

...

Frostbite picked the last piece of ice out of his fur and smiled. "You have done well! I did not know such a mortal could do such great things with power. I have great faith in you, Chosen One."

Tucker blushed. "I couldn't have done this without you Frostbite. Just like Danny couldn't have saved us from Undergrowth without your assistance."

"Anything for the Great One," Frostbite said happily. "Now go and join your friends. I'm sure they will be overjoyed to hear your good news."

Tucker thanked him again and activated his jet pack. Waving goodbye, Tucker blasted off towards an unknown fate that rested for him and his two best friends.

**Hmm...Uneventful. I know. But I hope you will still review :)**


	5. Burning Up

**I do not own Danny Phantom :P Darn. Thanks to MorganGrimm for the suggestion :)**

**Burning Up**

Sam groaned loudly when the bell rang, signalling the start of morning classes. Her boots clacked rapidly down the hallway as she sprinted towards her locker. Her spider backpack knocked against her back as she skidded to a halt at her locker and spun the dial. Shoving her bag in and grabbing her books, Sam cursed her parents for making her late. When would they get through their thick skulls that she HATED pink?

Sam darted down the narrow hallway and yelped in surprise when something cold wrapped around her ankle. Her books clattered to the ground with a thud and Sam twisted around to see what was up.

"Oh man..."

"Hello, gloomy sidekick." Skulker greeted. He floated in front of Sam, the fluorescent lighting making his armour gleam and his mechanical smirk seem a bit more menacing.

"Shouldn't you be after Danny's pelt?" Sam asked in annoyance, trying to get her ankle free.

"I realized that the Box Ghost can only be suitable as bait for so long. It seems he would do anything for his sidekicks, especially his girlfriend."

"I am not his girlfriend!" Sam snapped. "Why can't people realize that?"

Skulker rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You will still make effective bait."

Sam widened her violet eyes as she was pulled across the tiled floor. She frantically yanked her ankle against the steel ropes and winced when they simply dug in tighter. Should she scream? Should she-oh wait. "Duh," Sam muttered and quickly shot a ball of red and orange fire at the ghost hunter.

Skulker exclaimed in surprise when the projectile struck his arm. The heat short-circuited his armour and the ropes snapped free. Sam quickly got to her feet and limped slightly. She glared. "So Skulker. Are you going to let me get to class or am I going to have to beat you to a pulp?"

Skulker waved the smoke away from his face and tried to get his armour to stop sparking. "Since when do you have fire powers?"

"Long story." Sam frowned. "I don't feel like explaining it right now. So..." She slammed another fire ball at him and Skulker crashed into the lockers behind him. Metal doors, binders, pencils and papers exploded all over the hallway. Sam ran back to her locker and ignored the slight pain in her ankle. She wrenched her locker door open and snagged the silver thermos from her backpack.

"You little brat! I'm-"

He froze when Sam whirled around and pointed the thermos at him. "Going down," she finished for him.

"I don't think so." Skulker fired his ecto-rays and knocked the thermos from her hand. Sam hissed in pain and shook her hand in the air to ease the sting. She angrily threw her hands up and slammed a wall of fire into the ghost. Skulker cried out in pain as his armour sparked and overheated, glowing dangerously red. Sam scooped up the fallen thermos and winced when she realized she was now sweating like crazy.

"Too much heat." She panted and hurriedly sucked the malfunctioning ghost hunter in. She slammed the cap on and stuffed the thermos in her now dented locker. "I guess I overdid it...phew."

Tiredly picking her books up and realizing she was extremely late for science, she hurried up the flight of stairs and threw open the science room door.

Mr. Poluka scowled. "You are late, Ms. Manson."

Sam was about to ask how he knew it was her when she realized she was the only one missing from class. Shoot.

She frowned when her fellow peers started gaping at her, eyes wide. "So what? I'm just late."

Danny and Tucker gaped at her. Tucker gestured towards her face. Mr. Poluka then chose to turn away from the blackboard and scold Sam. The chalk fell from his fingertips and broke into small pieces on the tiled floor.

"WHAT?" Sam cried.

"Ms. Manson...are you feeling ok?" Poluka asked in panic.

Sam stormed into the center of the room and peered at the reflective mirrors hanging over the teacher's lab table. Her violet eyes widened. "Oh."

Her face was bright red and she was sweating like there was no tomorrow. The heat now seemed more noticeable, and Sam wondered why she didn't feel it before.

Before Sam could stop him, Mr. Poluka hurried up and rested his wrist against her forehead. He instantly pulled it back. "This is serious! Samantha, I want you to get to the nurse's office right away!"

"No! I feel fine!" Sam tried smiling, but the sweat trickled down her forehead and she had to wipe it away.

"No buts!" Poluka snapped. "I'll notify the office and your parents."

Danny stood up. "I'll bring her to the nurse's!"

"You've already missed too much work from your absences Mr. Fenton. Mr. Foley, take Samantha to the nurse's office NOW!"

Tucker bolted up and ran up to Sam. He gripped her arm and hissed when her skin burned his hand. Trying not to show his pain, he quickly ushered Sam into the hall. When they were far enough away from the science wing, Tucker yanked his hand away and blew on it to cool it down. "What the heck happened?" He demanded.

Sam groaned and winced as the hallway began to spin. "Skulker showed up and was going to use me as bait. I was going to scream for help but then I remembered of my new element powers. I figured it would be a great way to try them out. He made me mad and I used way to much fire energy at once."

"You should've left Skulker to Danny!"

"Why? We have just as much power as he does now! We should be able to use it in saving others as well." Sam snapped.

Tucker gripped her arm again when she stumbled. "And now you're overheating!"

Sam did not respond. They made it to the nurse's office and Tucker shuddered violently before getting up enough courage to escort Sam inside. He avoided looking at the needles and posters depicting what your lungs look like when you smoke. Sam sat down on the steel bench and a nurse ran right in.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed when she felt Sam's forehead. "This is certainly a high temperature!" She stuck a thermometer in Sam's mouth and bit her lip. "I suppose we'll just check. But I'm going to call an ambulance just in case."

"She doesn't need an ambulance! She's fine!" Tucker cried. The nurse ignored him and hurried to the main office. Sam look pleadingly at Tucker, the thermometer wedged in her mouth.

"'Alright!" Tucker ran over to Sam and placed a hand against her head. He pushed as much ice power as he could and he winced when a slight steam rose up above their heads. He sighed with relief when Sam's body started to cool down, but Sam couldn't take the drastic body temperature change and fainted. Tucker cursed softly and quickly removed her thermometer. He cooled it down a bit more until it was just above a normal temperature.

The nurse jogged in with two paramedics. "Oh dear!"

"It's ok! She just was really tired and exhausted and fainted. Way too much homework." Tucker glanced at the clock then at Sam. Her limp body was being loaded onto a stretcher and rushed out of the room. The nurse frowned at him. There was nothing more he could now. Leaving the nurse's station with a relived smile, he ran up to the science wing to tell Danny what had happened.

...

Darkness stroked his crystal and nodded. "It is time."

"Do you want us to go retrieve the elements, master?" Light asked.

"No. I shall be using a much different resource. I want you three to go out and corrupt three ghosts. Send them to retrieve the elements."

"But why master?" Fire questioned.

"It would be wise to keep you three here at the moment. I do not need Wind, Earth and Aqua coming to your rescue or those teenagers bringing you out of my control. Now go and do as you are asked!"

The three corrupted elements sped off. Darkness turned once more to the crystal and smiled darkly. "The time has come..."


	6. Ghostly Motives

**I do not own Danny Phantom :P Darn. **

**Ghostly Motives**

Light, Fire and Ice floated through the green space of the Ghost Zone. "Shall we split up and find one ghost each to recruit for the master's plan?" Ice asked.

"Indeed. Let us separate and make our master proud." Light agreed. The three corrupted elements split up and flew to separate parts of the Zone.

...

"Blast these infernal rubber connecter devices!" Technus snapped as he struggled to untangle himself from a black extension cord. "I shall be switching to wireless devices when I get out of this mess! For I am Technus, Master of all Technology and Defeater of Tangles!"

"Such a loud and obnoxious ghost...but I suppose you will do."

Technus snapped his head up as a robed ghost floated up to him. "What do you think you are-" Nothing else was said as the Master of all Technology was surrounded by darkness and his world went black.

...

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost!" The ghost in coveralls boomed menacingly. The green bat in front of him just stared before hissing and flying away. The Box Ghost blinked in surprise before waving his fist in the air. "That is right! Run in fear before I am forced to call upon the violent...BUBBLE WRAP!"

"Not a very menacing ghost. But I suppose your dark nature will come out under the control of our master."

The Box Ghost backed up nervously as a red-robed ghost floated up to him, hands flashing with black energy. "Beware?"

...

Ember scowled and tried once more to tune her guitar. Not the best way to spend a weeknight, but her boyfriend was sulking (Ha. Skulker the Sulker) and her girlfriends were all busy. So now she was forced to tuning the strings on her guitar until her fingertips went numb.

"You are a rather young and athletic ghost. You should serve our master greatly."

Ember stood straight and narrowed her turquoise eyes as a figure with a light-blue robe came towards her, hands glowing with a weird dark energy. "I have absolutely no idea who you are or what you're talking about, but I don't take to freaks like you kindly." She reared back and strung the cords on her guitar. Ice shouted out in surprise as she was blasted back by a purple wave. Ember smiled in satisfaction. She went to float away when a rather menacing growl caught her attention.

The green space above her was clouded with black and purple swirling energy. Ember widened her eyes as the ghost slowly floated up and glowered at her. "You do not know what force you are reckoning with."

Ember gripped her guitar between two pale hands and gaped as a huge ball of dark energy came blasting towards her. "Ah crap!"

...

Sam moaned softly and pressed the ice pack to her head. It was melting rather quickly, the cool water running down her forehead and staining her black tank top. Danny and Tucker sat at the end of her bed, worry etched across their faces. "Are you ok?" Danny asked.

Sam sighed. "For the hundredth time, yes. I am perfectly fine."

Danny removed the ice pack and felt her forehead. The heat had gone down considerably. "You are feeling a bit better."

"You know what I feel like? A milkshake." Sam sat up and chucked the ice pack on her nightstand table. Tucker and Danny exchanged looks. Sam put a hand on her hip and glared. "What's wrong with me wanting a milkshake?"

"It's kind of a random statement." Tucker smiled. "But I could go for a Nasty burger right now. How about you Danny?"

Danny smirked. "Why not?"

Sam grinned. "Sweet. I'll meet you guys there. I just have to convince the 'rents I'm perfectly fine and able to go. And if that doesn't work, then threats and maybe a bit of blackmail."

Danny and Tucker rolled their eyes and Danny phased them out of the room. Tucker held on tightly to Danny as they flew across town and made it to the Nasty Burger. "I'm still not used to that..."

They entered the fast food place and snagged a booth in the back. Tucker ordered his usual triple-beef deluxe combo meal and Danny ordered a poutine for himself and a salad and a chocolate gummy-bat milkshake for Sam.

The Goth entered the restaurant a few minutes later and slid into the red leather booth. "My parents can be so stubborn sometimes..."

"We already ordered for you." Danny smiled at Sam. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Sam blushed. Tucker rolled his green-blue eyes and snorted. "Good thing it was just Skulker. Can you imagine what could've happened if it were a group of ghosts?"

The trio jumped back as a plasma blast nailed their table. The plastic melted and the three teens were thrown across the room and into the counter.

Danny surveyed the screaming mass of people before glowering at Tucker. He waved his hands and exclaimed, "Sorry! Sorry! I'm a jinx! I admit it!"

Danny rolled his blue eyes in annoyance and leapt over the counter. He crouched down and surrounded himself with two blue rings. Soon he became Danny Phantom. He grabbed his friends by the sleeves and flew them out of the chaotic restaurant.

"What was that?" Sam cried.

Danny frowned and pointed overhead. "It looks Technus is making an appearance...with Ember? And the Box Ghost?"

"That is the weirdest team-up I have ever since." Sam remarked.

"You two stay here."

"But Danny-"

"We don't need your powers burning up again." Danny snapped and took off. Sam scowled and slumped to the ground.

...

"Hey, Ember! Since when do you align yourself with these losers?" Danny called.

A green fist slammed into his torso. Danny gasped for breath and winced. "Not up for banter today, huh? What's the matter? Skulker break up with you?"

Another green fist soared straight for him. Danny turned intangible and avoided the attack. He zoomed forwards and punched Ember across the jaw. The rocker slammed into the concrete. Danny pinned her to the ground and froze. Her normal turquoise eyes glowed black with malice. "Must...retrieve...the elements...for master!"

Danny cried out in pain as he was shot into the air by a blast of ecto-plasma. "She's corrupted..." Danny whispered in shock. Then he realized Technus and the Box Ghost were nowhere to be found. "Sam! Tucker!"

He flew back to where he left his friends. They were doing pretty well, fending off the two most obnoxious ghosts with ice and fire attacks. "Guys! They're-"

"Corrupted! I know!" Sam snapped and sent the Box Ghost flying with a fire ball. "Do you have any idea on how to snap them out of it?"

"Not a clue." Danny called back and caught Ember's foot before it made contact with his face. "Ember! You gotta listen to me! I know you're in there somewhere...are you seriously going to allow yourself to be controlled like a puppet?"

There was no change in Ember's facial expression. She kicked him in the stomach with her other foot and knocked him to the ground. "I will have those elements!"

...

Tucker hastily made more icicle arrows and chucked them at Technus, and sighed with relief as it slowed down his techno system a bit more. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!"

Sam flicked burning embers at the Box Ghost and scowled. "I can't believe Darkness sent these guys to do his dirty work!"

"So you'd rather face the Darkness?"

"Not now! I'm just saying-" The rest of her statement was cut off as the Box Ghost rammed into her.

"Beware!" He shouted and plunged an intangible hand into her stomach. Sam screamed in pain as his fingers closed over what must have been the orb of fire. Tucker quickly blasted the Box Ghost off of her with an ice wall and Sam clutched her stomach, panting heavily.

"Are you ok?" Tucker asked. Sam glared at him. Tucker shrugged. "Standard question."

"AAAGGHH!"

Tucker and Sam dove out of the way as Danny crashed to the ground. Ember floated above them and raised her guitar menacingly. "Get ready for termination."

"Ember?"

Danny stood up and brushed the dirt from his costume. He glanced up and widened his glowing green eyes when a confused Skulker floated towards the corrupted Ember. "Wait!"

"What are you doing here with these pathetic excuses for ghosts?" He questioned. Ember growled and turned around. Skulker's green eyes lit up with shock. "And since when did your eyes turn black?"

Danny frantically waved his hands in the air. "She's not really Ember! I mean, she is, but she's been corrupted!"

Skulker did not get a chance to respond. Ember slammed a note on her guitar and Skulker was sent sailing through the air by a purple wave. Tucker chose this moment to freeze the dial on Ember's guitar. Sam unleashed a fire ball and struck Technus and the Box Ghost in one shot.

"Retreat! Return to the master!" Technus bellowed.

"Wait!" Danny frantically fumbled for the Fenton thermos and cursed when he realized he had forgotten it.

Sam and Tucker watched as the three ghosts took off in the sky. "What didn't you use your element powers Danny?"

Danny ran a hand through his white hair. "I'm so used to being Danny Phantom when fighting that it feels weird fighting as Fenton."

Sam rolled her violet eyes. "Whatever makes you feel comfortable. We need to-"

Sam was cut off by a plasma blast. She and Tucker avoided it and Tucker scowled. "That's like the second time we've nearly been hit by one of those! What is up?" He cried.

Skulker had Danny by the neck of his costume. "What. Have. You. Done. To. Ember?" He hissed through his teeth.

Danny struggled to breathe as the material cut into his neck. "The three of us were granted elemental powers by Clockwork. Darkness has corrupted Light, Ice and Fire and is planning a rebellion. He must have corrupted the Box Ghost, Technus, and Ember to come and retrieve the elements from us."

"I am getting really tired of repeating this story." Sam muttered.

Danny ignored her. "I promise I'll help rescue you're girlfriend. As disgusting and ew-worthy as it is, I know she is important to you. I will get her back."

"I could do it myself if I take the element from you." Skulker growled.

Danny could not help but smile a bit. "But you won't, will you? That's not in the spirit of the hunt, is it?"

Skulker let go and glowered at Danny. "The hunt is postponed until Ember is returned as her normal..." He paused as he tried to think of a word.

"Moody?" Danny supplied.

"Irritating?" Tucker added.

"Demanding?" Sam put in.

Skulker scowled. "Enough! Just return her to her normal state...or else."

Sam watched the armoured ghost fly off angrily. "I kind of feel for the guy. He just lost his girlfriend to the darkness. That must really suck."

"And that's why I'm going to keep my promise. Whether he wants my pelt or not, I'm going to make sure Ember and those other ghosts are freed."

"Even the Box Ghost?" Tucker asked.

Danny smirked. "No one can say 'beware' like the Box Ghost can."

...

Darkness frowned. "I had not realized these children had become so accustomed to their powers so quickly. Granted, they have a bit more to learn, but still quite impressive."

"We are sorry we failed you master." Ember mumbled. Technus and the Box Ghost bowed their heads in shame.

"We shall simply have to try again, won't we?" Darkness asked as he peered into the crystal. "These children have only gotten a taste of what is about to come."


	7. A Vortex of Pain

**I do not own Danny Phantom :P Darn. **

**A Vortex of Pain**

Tucker sighed in boredom as Lancer droned on about metaphors and similes and a bunch of other stuff he would forget by lunch. Small flakes of ice floated onto his desk as he let out his breath. He hastily wiped away the flakes and glanced around. No one seemed to have noticed. Sam was busy doodling in her notebook and Danny was trying to fend off the paper footballs thrown at him by Dash and Kwan.

Tucker slumped in his desk and fiddled with his PDA under his desk. No new e-mails or updates. He checked out the news network to see what was happening on the ghost front. He was sort of hoping Technus and the others had come back just so he could escape and _not _die of boredom.

A petite woman with a rather toothy smile filled his tiny PDA screen. Her ruby-red lips parted and she took a quick breath before beginning her report.

"Due to the rather chilly weather we've been having lately Mayor Vlad Masters has assured us that his latest weather machine will work this time. He promises that Phantom will not interfere with this technology-breakthrough experiment."

_Seriously? _Tucker thought in disbelief. Was Vlad seriously going to try controlling the weather _again_?

Vlad's face then appeared on the small screen. He had his usual arrogant smirk on his face. "I put my best scientists on this project so I could give Amity a summer that's worth having."

Tucker drifted his gaze to the windows and stared at the grey sky and gently swaying tree branches. It was a little bit chilly to be called summer, but messing with the weather never proved to be good.

Vlad's confident voice pulled his attention back to the dimly lit screen. "-and there will be absolutely no paranormal interference with this little experiment."

Tucker snorted softly. What exactly did Vlad think he was if didn't consider himself a 'paranormal interference'?

Vlad then held up a circular device with weather signs painted on a multitude of green buttons. "All I have to do is insert my weather machine into the ground and put in the type of weather we desire."

Tucker rolled his blue-green eyes and shut off his PDA in annoyance. It didn't really surprise him that Vlad was attempting to control the weather yet again, but he also knew nothing good was going to come out of it.

_Maybe you could go and demolish it._

Hmm. The citizens of Amity Park would certainly cause an uproar if another one of Vlad's weather making machines went haywire. What if he made the machine malfunction and start another intense heat wave? He then could hack into the system with his PDA and fix everything after the angry mob stormed City Hall.

He glanced back up at Mr. Lancer. The middle-aged teacher had yet to turn away from scrawling on the blackboard. There was still over a half hour left of class. There was no way he was going to be paying any attention. Why not slip out and stop Vlad?

_Danny won't be too happy._

Tucker turned around and glanced at Danny. He had given up fending off the paper projectiles and was now slumped over his desk, eyes closed and a small puddle of drool forming on his desk. He wouldn't notice.

He raised a hand and waited for Lancer to turn around. When five minutes went by and Lancer still refused to pause in his ever-lasting lecture, Tucker sighed in impatience and flicked his pink eraser at the back of his head. Lancer whirled around and glowered about the room. His eyes landed on Tucker and he sighed. "What is it Mr. Foley?"

Tucker smiled. "May I go to the bathroom?"

Mr. Lancer frowned and glanced at Tucker's blank paper. Knowing that the techgeek would not be doing anything anytime soon, he rolled his eyes and nodded before turning back to the blackboard and continuing the lecture, completely forgetting that someone had thrown an eraser at his head.

Tucker smiled and quickly left the room. He walked past the bathroom and casually sauntered outside. He sprinted across the front lawn of Casper High before stopping about a block away and stooping to catch his breath. He hated running.

He walked the few blocks to City Hall and slipped in with the crowd of people. There were no other teens there thanks to the unveiling being held during school, but no one really gave him a second look.

"Citizens of Amity Park, I give you...the Master's Weather Machine!" Vlad yanked the satin cloth off of the device, although Tucker didn't really see the point of it. He had already showed it over the news network.

Nevertheless dozens of bulbs flashed at the same time. Vlad never faltered in keeping the cheery and victorious smile off of his face.

_Let's just see how well this thing works._

Vlad flipped a switch and the warmth of the sun instantly stroked Tucker's skin. The techgeek frowned and stared at the purple light being beamed into the clouds. He had no idea what it was, but it seemed to be working.

Vlad also only put four switches on the weather machine; sunny, rain, breezy and cloudy. He completely disregarded storm and snow. He probably recalled the angry wrath of Vortex and didn't want to take the chance that his machine might get stuck on snow and cause the blizzard of the century.

Although Tucker was certain Vortex would have Vlad by the throat if he knew what he was up to. But there was really nothing suspicious about sun in the summertime. And that meant only two more weeks left of school!

_Focus, Foley._

Oh yeah. Tucker casually slipped to the front of the crowd and took out his PDA. He synched it up with Vlad's machine and set the setting to strong.

The machine made a loud _hissing _sound and sparked a bit before the dial spun. Vlad stared at his creation in shock before angrily whirling on one of his scientists. "What is happening?" He snapped, fists clenched at his sides and one eye twitching.

The poor man stumbled back and gulped nervously. "I'm afraid I have no clue!"

Tucker stared at his PDA and widened his eyes. Instead of setting it strong on sun, he accidently set it strong on rain.

This wasn't good at all.

A torrential downpour started, drenching the clothes and soaking them to the bone in mere seconds. Tucker scowled as water droplets fogged his glasses. He fumbled for his PDA and let out a hiss as it shocked him. _So much for ever dependable technology, _Tucker thought wearily. He was seriously going to contact someone about waterproof tech.

The crowd shouted threats at the mayor and angrily stormed after him. A confused and furious Vlad dived into his sleek black limo and tore off like the coward he was. Soon Tucker was left alone, standing in the pouring rain with a busted PDA at his feet.

_I really should have left this to Danny..._

Tucker groaned and took off his glasses. He hastily wiped the water drops off and slipped them back on. He decided that breaking the machine might cut off the malfunctioning weather and after a quick look around blasted the machine with a shot of ice.

He sighed with relief as the rain stopped. He squeezed out the water from his red beret and took off his yellow sweater and squeezed it out as well.

The techgeek froze when small white flakes fell from the sky. He stared at the weather machine. The purple beam that was controlling the weather in the sky was now blue. Soon the flakes started falling more rapidly.

_I corrupted the machine and probably started the blizzard of the century. What else could go wrong?_

A rumbling that sounded much like thunder caused Tucker to glance upwards. A large grey cloud sparking with blue lightning formed. Tucker paled and yanked his sweater back on before backing away slowly.

_Please don't be who I think it is._

"Who _dares _make it snow in the middle of summer? That chaos is _my _job!" The green form of Vortex stood, his red eyes glowing with anger and his gloved hands sparking with blue lightning.

Tucker winced when Vortex's eyes landed on him. "_You._"

Tucker looked around and nervously pointed at himself. "Me?"

"You made it snow without my permission!"

"No! I didn't!" Tucker waved his hands as he tried to think of an excuse. "It was Vlad! He created this weather machine and-"

"Do not lie to me! I can sense the ice powers within you. You shall pay for interfering with my weather!" Vortex roared.

Tucker dodged the lightning blasts and groaned. Wasn't Vortex supposed to be locked up somewhere?

_Looks like I better go get Danny._

Tucker threw up his hands and blasted as much ice as he could. Vortex countered the attack with heat vision. He could only watch in dismay as his icicles melted into a mushy mess on the snow-flecked pavement.

_Wait...maybe I don't need Danny! If my ice power made it snow, maybe Sam's fire power will make the weather intensely hot! Vortex can't stand direct sunlight! And Danny wouldn't have to know!_

Tucker dove to the ground as a wave of ice sped down towards him. He quickly charged up a ball of snow and ice and threw it at Vortex. The ghost was thrown off balance. Tucker quickly encased the ghost in ice, but knew that his thermo-kinesis powers would melt his prison in a second.

He hastily pulled out his spare phone from his backpack (which happened to be waterproof) and dialled Sam's number. "Please answer!" He begged and held the phone up to his ear as the ice prison Vortex was in began to melt rapidly.

...

The pencil paused above the paper as Sam frowned at her vibrating phone. She placed the pencil down and glanced up at Lancer. He was completely entranced by his own lecture. She then looked at Tucker's empty desk and noted that he had been gone for about ten minutes.

She had a bad feeling about this.

She ducked underneath her desk and removed her phone. "Hello?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

"Sam? It's me! I'm in huge trouble!"

Sam frowned in worry over the panic in Tucker's voice. "What's happening?"

"I don't have time to explain! All I can say is Vortex is back and it's sort of my fault and I need your help down at City Hall NOW!"

Many questions flashed through Sam's mind, but she decided that they could be answered later. "Alright! I'll just grab Danny and-"

"No Danny! He's going to kill me if he finds out what I did..."

Sam scowled slightly and snapped, "Fine. But you _so _owe me an explanation." She hastily shut her phone and slipped in her pocket.

"Ms. Manson?"

Sam quickly got up and held up her pencil. "Dropped it."

Lancer frowned and went back to the blackboard. Sam sighed with relief and glanced at Danny. He was still asleep. She sighed when she realized that Lancer was sort of blocking the door. He would certainly notice if she got up and left. And she couldn't ask to go to the bathroom. He would then be compelled to ask where Tucker had gone.

The Goth slipped out of her seat and casually walked over to the windows. She opened one up and glanced behind her. No one cared enough to pay attention. Sam rolled her violet eyes and quickly climbed out of the classroom and booked it to City Hall, wondering why it was snowing when it was pretty much summer.

...

Tucker clutched his hand to his chest as it burned. Those lightning bolts were getting harder to avoid. And his ice shield could only do so much.

"You do not have the power to defeat me! The great Vortex!" The weather ghost wheezed and the techgeek shrieked in shock as caught in a tornado wind. He frantically tried using his ice powers, but he couldn't freeze the powerful wind. He clutched his beret and struggled to keep his breakfast down. Next time he was only having two bowls of cereal instead of five.

"Tucker?"

Sam's voice reached him through the roaring winds. "Sam! I need you to blast the weather machine with your fire power!"

Sam, who got over the shock of seeing her friend whirling around in a tornado like a kid on the Tilt-a-Whirl at a carnival, stared at a strange circular machine stuck in the ground with a blue beam shining into the now grey sky. She wiped the snowflakes off of her face and ran over to the machine.

"You think _you _can stop me?" Vortex laughed in his wheezing manner. "Foolish child!"

Sam glared and blocked his ice breath with a wall of fire. "You want to know what is foolish? Thinking you can get away with messing with my best friend!" Sam formed a fire ball and shot it at the machine, but then got knocked back by a powerful breath of ice.

The blue beam turned red and the snow disappeared. Extreme sunlight burst from the sky and Vortex hollered in pain and crumbled to the ground. Tucker dropped from the tornado and smacked to the ground. Dazed, he reached for his backpack and pulled out the silver Fenton Thermos.

"How could I have beaten by mere children?" Vortex cried as the sun burned his glowing green form.

"Never underestimate Team Phantom." Tucker growled and sucked the ghost in. He slapped the cap on and collapsed to the ground with a groan. Sam crawled up beside him and tried catching her breath.

"What the heck was this all about?"

"Vlad created another weather machine. I knew it would be nothing but bad news. I was really bored and decided to take care of it for Danny. But my PDA accidently set it on intense rain instead of intense sun. So the rain messed up my PDA and I had to blast it with my ice power. But instead of breaking the machine it just made it snow. Vortex somehow came in all mad and tried to eliminate me. That's where you come in."

"How'd you know Vlad made another weather machine?"

"I watched the news network during Lancer's lecture."

"Ah. And Danny doesn't need to know about this because...?"

"He told you not to use your fire power and told me to leave the ghosts to him. He would be so mad if he knew we just battled Vortex without him."

"Point taken." Sam wiped the sweat off of her brow and frowned. "Can you please do something about that stupid machine before we all melt in a puddle of sweat?"

Tucker nodded and crawled up to the machine. He opened the wiring panel up and messed with the wires. The machine gave a final spark before shutting down. The weather returned to its strangely breezy state. "There. Maybe now Vlad won't mess with the weather."

Sam rolled her eyes and stood up. "We better get to class. First period is almost over."

The two ran all the way back to Casper High. Tucker dove through the hallways and ducked back into class through the door and quickly settled himself at his desk. Sam went back in through the window and sat down just as Lancer turned away from the board.

"I hope you were paying attention, because there _will _be a test on this." The bell rang loudly, and groggy teens got up and stumbled for the doorway.

Danny jerked awake and hastily wiped the drool off of his mouth. He glanced sheepishly at Sam and Tucker. "Did I miss much?"

They exchanged glances before Tucker spoke.

"Nah. Not too much, anyway."


	8. Blendings

**I do not own Danny Phantom :P Darn. **

**Blending **

Danny faced Tucker with his hands on his hips, blue eyes burning with accusation. Tucker backed up until he pressed against the cool metal of his locker. He really hated the fact that Danny got news alerts on his phone. And why did Vlad have to have a press conference the instant something went wrong? It's not like he had much of a reputation to keep up.

"What were you thinking?" He demanded.

Tucker glanced to his side. Sam was slowly making her way towards the exit. "Just because Vlad blamed you _again _doesn't mean I had anything to do with it!"

"The news report said that the fruit-loop tried making another weather machine. Instead of making it sunny, there was a technical glitch that made it rain. And then it started to snow. Then a strange weather ghost-which many people swear they saw before-shows up and basically trashed City Hall. Then by some miracle, there's a major heat wave before it instantly switches back to the original weather."

Tucker blinked. "And that has to do with me because...?"

"I don't know. Whenever someone says 'technical' and 'glitch' I think of you and your stupid PDA!"

"Watch your mouth!" Tucker cried and instinctively placed a hand over his beloved PDA.

"There's also the fact that you have ice powers. I presume when you made it rain-I'm guessing by accident due to the whole technical glitch thing-you blasted the machine with your ice element and made it snow."

Sam had just about reach the exit when Danny hollered, "Get back here or I'll come over there!"

The Goth winced and reluctantly removed her hand from the metal handle and shuffled back over. Danny now had a finger pressed against Tucker's chest and the techgeek was looking extremely nervous and uncomfortable.

"You probably called Sam and made her help you get out of your little mess. And this probably all happened when I fell asleep in English, correct?"

"Correct." Tucker and Sam muttered.

"I can't take my eyes off of you guys for one second." Danny sighed and backed away. Tucker sighed with relief and stepped forward. "When it comes to Vlad, you _will _tell me what he's up to. Understood?"

"Understood."

Danny nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Although I have to give you props for beating Vortex. It isn't an easy thing to do."

"I only lucked out by Sam saving my butt. Good thing Vortex can't stand direct sunlight..."

The trio started down the hall. Danny jolted slightly as a chill travelled up his spine and a blue mist escaped his mouth. Sam and Tucker jumped back an intangible hand reached through the wall and grabbed Danny by the front of his shirt.

Tucker winced as Danny was turned intangible and yanked through the wall. "I suppose that would be Vlad?"

"I believe you are right."

"Danny did tell us not to pick a fight with Vlad, correct?"

"Correct."

An angry Vlad was certainly a Vlad Tucker didn't want to deal with. "Shall we run to the safe haven of the Nasty Burger?"

"Haven?" Sam questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm trying to be sophisticated here."

Sam rolled her violet eyes and started for the exit. Tucker scowled and hurried after her. "At least _I _think I'm funny."

...

Danny yelpedas he was yanked through the wall. He landed in a heap on the other side. He glanced around and realized he was in the health room. He couldn't stand those posters of your body and what happens when you don't take care of them...

His gaze travelled to a rather furious Plasmius. His hands glowed with pink ecto-energy and Danny hastily transformed into Phantom. "What do you want Plasmius?" He growled.

"You know very well what I want. You messed with my new weather machine! Do you have any idea how much money I spent for that thing to be built?"

"What made you think it was me?"

"When my scientist couldn't figure out what was I wrong I figured you got your little computer friend to mess with it." Plasmius narrowed his glowing red eyes. "And someone just happened to tell me there was a sheet of ice on it before some melted it off. Care to tell me who else has ice breath Daniel?"

_Frostbite. Dani. Vortex. Tucker._

Danny gritted his teeth and glowered at Plasmius. "I guess you want to get your revenge, huh?"

A wall of pink energy slammed Danny against the blackboard. Chalk pieces rained down on the floor and shattered into dozens of tinier pieces.

"What do you think my boy?"

Danny scowled and fired his own ecto-blasts. Vlad avoided them and came after Danny. He kicked the older halfa in the chin and sent him sprawling backwards. Vlad growled and charged up his ecto-energy. Danny quickly threw up a shield and struggled to keep it up as Plasmius rapidly shot ecto-rays at him.

"Getting tired Daniel?" Vlad taunted.

Danny put all of his power into his ecto-shield, but it was starting to crack. Soon it shattered and Danny crashed into the wall. Plasmius swooped up and grabbed Danny by the front of his shirt. "Has Jack never told you not to disrespect your elders?"

"I don't. I only disrespect fruit-loops like you!"

Wrong thing to say. Danny screamed in pain as Vlad channelled a volt of electricity within his body. Cracking with pink bolts, Danny slumped against the wall as he unwillingly transformed back into Fenton.

"Your ghost half is out of commission Daniel. Your little friends aren't here to rescue you. What are you going to do now?"

Danny knew that letting Vlad discover his element power would be a bad idea. But since he didn't have enough energy to transform into his ghost half, he would have to harness his elemental power.

"I'm going to use what Clockwork gave me!" Danny snapped and his hands glowed with a golden light. Vlad stumbled back in shock.

"What the-"

Danny slammed his light energy into the older ghost. Vlad slammed right through the window. Danny stared at the shattered glass and winced slightly. "I should have aimed a bit better...looks like the art department is going to have to make some cut backs."

He jogged over and carefully climbed over the broken, jagged pieces. He climbed over the sill and jumped to the grassy ground. Danny narrowed his blue eyes and watched as Plasmius climbed to his feet unsteadily.

"What on Earth was _that_?" He demanded.

Danny smirked. "I guess I am a bit more powerful than you after all." He quickly formed rays of light and shot them at Plasmius. He hastily went intangible and the rays passed right through him. Vlad turned invisible and Danny groaned softly, frantically trying to pick up some sign on where he might be.

A fist came out of nowhere and punched Danny in the chin. He sailed backwards and crashed to the ground. Danny frowned and glared up at Vlad. The older halfa was powering up his ecto-energy and glowering down at him.

"I don't know where you got that power, but I know that you will never be as powerful as me." Plasmius hissed.

Danny widened his blue eyes as the pink projectiles sped down towards him. Danny threw up his hands in defense and grinned slightly when a shield of golden light appeared in front of him.

_Cool. But I can't keep this up! It's easier when I have my ghost powers...I can fly out of the way and turn intangible! Maybe there _is _some way to mix my elemental and my ghost powers..._

Danny took a deep breath. "I just have to concentrate..." He muttered to himself. Closing his eyes, he managed to harness the energy he needed to turn into Phantom. "Mix the powers together. Become an elemental ghost."

A flash of..._white_ light later and Danny opened his eyes. Vlad was staring down at him, mouth agape.

Danny frowned. His transformation light was white instead of blue? He glanced down. "Oh wow."

His black jumpsuit had not turned white. His boots were golden and so were his gloves and D symbol. His hair was still white and he was pretty sure his eyes were still green, but his entire costume had changed!

"This is so cool." Danny grinned and took down his shield. He flew up and smirked at the shocked Vlad. "If you keep your mouth open like that you'll catch flies. Let me close it for you!" Danny reared back and shot an ecto-ball at him. Vlad was not prepared for the attack and crashed to the ground. Danny grinned and zoomed down to the ghost. Before Plasmius could get up, Danny latched a hand onto the front of his costume and zapped Vlad with volts of golden light.

"AAGGHH!" Vlad shrieked with pain and slumped to the ground, black rings separating and turning him into Vlad Masters.

"Let that be a warning fruit-loop. Don't mess with an elemental warrior!" Danny snickered and zoomed off as students began pouring out onto the front grounds as the bell rang loudly.

_I probably shouldn't have told him that..._Danny mused and shrugged. Oh well. He would deal with that later. Sam and Tucker were waiting for him. He'd deal with the fruit-loop later.

...

Vlad limped into his office in a rather dark mood. His body ached from that blasted attack Daniel had unleashed on him. What had the boy meant by elemental warrior?

The mayor reached up and snagged a book from his bookshelf. He flipped through the pages and came upon a section on the elements.

"There are seven elements; earth, fire, water, ice, darkness, light and wind. These elements were given to seven humans. Those humans became elemental warriors. They worked with each other to keep harmony and balance to the world. Many people were terrified of these 'witch-like' abilities and had the warriors marched straight to the gallows."

Vlad snapped the book shut and scowled. "How did Daniel get his hands on an elemental power?"

_He said something about Clockwork. And from what you heard of him, he seems to have some sort of fondness for the boy._

"If Daniel has an element, then I must have one as well!" Vlad went to the large window overlooking Amity Park and surveyed his town. "I will not let him have the advantage over me!"

He slammed a fist down on the window ledge. "I will take that light element...one way or another."


	9. Element of Surprise

**I do not own Danny Phantom :P Darn. **

**Element of Surprise**

Darkness glided through the dusty and barren corridors. He wished he had a better hideout, but one had to work with what they had.

And that just happened to be a run-down castle by a river in the middle of nowhere.

"Are you in need of assistance master?"

Darkness turned around and stared at Light. The third female element was watching him with mild curiosity, dark flecks mixed in her glowing white eyes. "Your skills are not needed at the moment. Guard the castle while I am out."

Light frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I believe you were told to never question your master." Darkness growled and glowered at his corrupted servant with burning purple eyes. Light winced slightly and quickly bowed before exiting from the corridor and phasing through the cracked ceiling. Darkness shook his head in irritation and left his castle. Floating over the river, he paused only to glance at his distorted reflection.

"It is time for me to collect the other elements. And I trust this mission with no one but myself."

A swirling black and purple vortex opened and Darkness disappeared inside it.

...

Earth floated up to her two companions. "Have you seen Clockwork?"

"No." Aqua said and frowned. His turquoise eyes seemed troubled and unsure. "Do you feel as un-eased as I that Clockwork gifted three teens with powerful elements?"

"They proved themselves worthy. They defeated three ghosts that had been corrupted." Wind pointed out.

"The ghosts ran away!" Aqua snapped.

"And does that not show a sign of fear? A sign of unease?" Wind asked. "I believe that Daniel and his friends will do just fine."

"That is more than I can say for you."

The three jolted and whirled around. A dark portal opened up and out flew Darkness himself. His purple cloak flowed around him, and his purple eyes flared in confidence. "I want those elements."

"Darkness..." Earth growled. Her green eyes flashed in anger and vines started twisting their way from the floor of the citadel. "How dare you come here!"

"It's time we took revenge upon those who made us suffer! I will make this world mine! And if you will not join me willingly, you will be under my control!" Darkness shouted and threw black rays.

They sliced through the vines and Wind hastily created a small tornado to bring Earth out of harm's way. He then slammed the tornado into Darkness. He crashed into the wall and the clocks fell rapidly. A black shield was thrown up and the clocks fizzled when they made contact. Aqua stared in disbelief when the clocks disintegrated when the black shield grew more powerful.

Darkness rose up, the ashes of the destroyed clocks surrounding him. "This is what will be of this puny planet when I am in charge. No one will be safe."

"Enough!" Aqua roared. A wall of water rose up and charged towards Darkness. Earth shot the vines up and wrapped them tightly around Darkness' wrists.

"Oh please." Darkness scoffed and went intangible. The wave passed right through him and the vines sank to the floor, limp and useless.

Wind frowned, grey eyes flecked with worry. He quickly whipped up a hurricane and Darkness slammed into a table. It cracked in half and wood chips scattered across the floor. He growled and charged his hands with black electricity.

"Enough. I am tired of this foolishness. I have grown powerful, and nothing can stop me. Nothing at all!"

Earth snarled and whipped her vines at him. They attached to his wrists and Darkness narrowed his eyes. He blasted the dark energy and Earth watched in shock as it travelled up the vines and shot towards her. She didn't have time to retreat as the energy slammed into her.

"AAGGHH!" She screamed, her ghostly body rippling with dark energy. Aqua rushed forward and created sharp seashells with his gloved hands. They shot forwards and sliced through the vines, but it didn't help matters. Earth collapsed to the ground, exhausted. Darkness removed a staff from his cloak and raised it.

"You will regret this!" Aqua hissed and created a whirlpool. Darkness growled in annoyance when his cloak got sucked into it. He hastily yanked on his cloak and it ripped, but he was freed from the swirling vortex.

"I regret nothing." He whispered and raised his staff in the air. A crystal that was attached to the top glowed brightly, and Earth once again jolted in pain. Wind tried blowing Darkness away and the dark element shot a dark ray at him. Wind slammed backwards into Aqua and they fell to the floor.

A green orb slowly floated out of Earth and drifted over to Darkness. It was absorbed into the staff and the dark warrior grinned widely. "Now for you two."

Wind turned intangible and the black electricity flowed through him. Aqua received the electricity instead, and he howled in agony and fell to the ground. Wind cursed as the blue orb was then absorbed into the crystal as well.

Darkness floated over him, eyes flashing. "My time has come, and your end has arrived."

Wind screamed in pain as electricity crackled through him. Darkness absorbed the wind element and smiled maliciously as Earth, Wind and Aqua rose up, eyes flecked with black. "Who is your master?"

"You are." Three voices droned in a slight monotone.

Darkness fiddled with his staff and stared at the crystal. Three elements floated within, green, grey and blue. "I now have control over three elements. My army is forming. Those children don't stand a chance."

He frowned when a thermos rolled by his ghost tail. He picked it up and fingered the dents. His gaze drifted one of the many glowing green screen-like portals. One of them was a frozen image. An image of a large ghost with flaming white hair and angry red eyes glowered at him. The face was identical to the one indented on the side of the strange thermos.

Hmm...Darkness slipped the thermos inside his cloak. Whatever was inside might serve him greatly.

Of course, it would have to be under his control.

...

Clockwork phased back into his lair and surveyed the mess. He raised his time staff and his citadel returned to its normal state. Only one thing was missing.

The thermos.

Everything had played out as it was supposed to. It would continue to play out along the path Clockwork had deemed beneficial for nearly everyone.

The Observer's would say he doomed them all. They would demand they stop Dark Dan from getting out. They would be paying him a visit shortly.

But he had the power of time. He oversaw what the outcomes would be and the consequences. He saw every alternate path of good and evil.

And despite what he constantly told the Observer's-and Daniel-they continued to panic and worry.

But Clockwork expected nothing less.

After all, he knew everything.


	10. Popularity versus Geeks

**I do not own Danny Phantom :P Darn. **

**Popularity versus Geeks**

"You have successfully taken Wind, Earth and Water. What is your plan now?" Light questioned. Darkness stroked his glowing crystal and nodded.

"Now all I must do is retrieve the other three elements."

"Would you like us to do that?" Ember asked, gently strumming her guitar and staring at her master with haunted black eyes.

"I have another plan. This child didn't think twice of blasting his enemies, but I daresay he would be much more hesitant to strike a mere human."

"You're going to send a human to retrieve the elements?" Light asked in disbelief.

"DO NOT QUESTION ME!" Darkness roared and slammed Light with dark energy. She fell to the floor and shrieked with agony as black electricity crackled along her form. Ember winced and shrunk back, focussing her eyes on her guitar.

"I will be gone for a few moments." Darkness growled. "And in that time I expect you to remember your place, Light."

The swirling black and purple opened and the dark element disappeared.

...

Dash slammed his locker door shut and glanced at Kwan. "So, are we set for the football game this weekend?"

Kwan grinned confidently. He tucked his football underneath one arm and said, "Of course! Those jerks won't know what hit them. Are you ready to stuff Fenton in his locker for your pre-game pump-up?"

Dash laughed and started walking down the hallway. "It's tradition! And somehow every year Fenturd manages to get out..."

"I guess you'll just have to step up your game this year." Kwan teased. Dash was about to retort when he saw a flash of purple light coming from an empty science room.

"Dude! Did you see that?" Dash exclaimed.

Kwan frowned in confusion and turned to look through the window of the dark classroom. "See what? No one's in there."

Dash shoved Kwan aside and threw the door open. Kwan rolled his eyes and followed his best friend and fellow jock. They stood in the middle of the deserted classroom and Kwan arched an eyebrow. "I give up man. What am I supposed to be looking at?"

Dash ran a hand through his blond hair in puzzlement. "I thought I saw this weird purple light..."

"The coach was right. You _are _getting too many bonks on the head."

"Not as many as you! I bet you lost at least five brain points!" Dash retorted.

"Brain points? Really dude?"

"Not the smartest of humans...but I suppose you will do." An eerie voice mused from shadows. "I'm not particularly picky. All you humans look the same to me."

Dash stumbled back and hit the door, the knob digging into his back. "Dude..."

Kwan gaped at the black-cloaked ghost that floated above their heads. He aimed a hand glowing with strange energy at them. "I see it now."

That was the last thing he said before his body vibrated with pain and everything went black.

...

Sam glanced at Danny and noted he was a bit out of sorts. He was frowning at his pudding and had a troubled look in his blue eyes. "What's up Danny? What did the pudding do this time?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Funny. See, today is the last day before the big football game tomorrow..."

"Please don't tell me you actually want to go." Sam asked with slight disgust. "Those football jerks don't deserve your support."

"Give me a break Sam. I'm just saying Dash hasn't come by to give me my traditional stuffed in a locker before the big game routine."

"That is serious." Tucker said with wide blue-green eyes. Sam snickered and quickly turned it into a coughing fit as Tucker tried to keep a straight face.

"Whatever." Danny snapped and slumped back in the grass. They were the only ones out in the courtyard that day because everyone else was prepping the football stadium for the big game and decorating the gym for the victory party.

He slightly hoped they lost so he could sneak into the gym and change the banner to the 'Loser's Banquet'.

"FENTON!"

"Ah. And I was starting to get a little worried." Danny muttered and turned around wearily. "Alright Dash, let's get this over-oh man."

Tucker blinked and stared at Dash's black eyes. "Hmm...Either Dash got contacts or the Darkness got him."

Sam craned her neck to peer behind Dash and hummed thoughtfully when Kwan now had purple eyes. "That really isn't his colour."

"This is serious!" Danny hissed and hastily transformed into Phantom. Tucker stared at the golden gloves, boots and symbol and white suit with shock before shaking his head.

"I'm guessing you blended your powers together successfully."

"What was your first clue Sherlock?" Sam snapped as she scrambled to her feet and let fire blaze in the palms of her hands.

"NO!"

Sam sighed with irritation and lowered her hands. Danny glared at her. "Darkness sent humans because he knew I wouldn't want to harm them! And since he's right, we have to find another way to snap them out of it."

"They harm you on a daily basis." Tucker pointed out.

"And I get my ghostly revenge. But now I'm putting my personal feelings aside and I'm going to help them."

"Alright." Sam muttered.

She gave a yelp of surprise when she was knocked over by a blast of black energy. Tucker jumped back to avoid his blast and sent up a wall of ice. "Looks like Darkness tricked them out." He raised an eyebrow at Danny, who was trying hard to keep up his shield of golden light as Dash bombed him with black spikes. "Now what do you suggest?"

Danny frowned in thought. How was he supposed to get the Darkness out of them? "The Fenton Extractor! It sucks up any ecto-plasma infections that be passed on to a human by ghostly means!"

"And you want me and Sam to go get it, right?" Tucker asked.

"You got it."

Tucker sighed and pushed his ice shield forward. It rammed into Kwan and knocked him down. The techgeek grabbed a dazed Sam by the arm and dragged her down the courtyard. "Come on Sam! We need to get going!"

Danny retracted his shield and carefully unleashed two golden ropes made out of shimmering light. He wrapped them around Dash and then was about to tie up Kwan when the beta jock slammed a force of dark energy into him. He collapsed to the ground and groaned. That was some powerful stuff. And it wasn't even the Darkness!

"I think I'm in way over my head..." Danny muttered and created arrows of light and shot them forwards. They caught into the sleeves of Kwan's jacket and pinned him to a tree. Dash broke free of the bonds and rammed after Danny.

"The elements!" He shouted and tackled Danny to the ground. The halfa went intangible and slid out of the jock's tight grasp and floated in the air.

"I hope Sam and Tucker get here soon. There's only so much I can do without hurting them severely..."

...

Sam and Tucker raced for FentonWorks and burst through the front door. "We are really lucky the Fentons aren't home." Tucker commented as they tore down the stairs and came upon the lab.

"Come on Tuck. We need to find the Fenton Extractor!" Sam rifled through a pile of weird, green glowing devices and quickly pulled her hand back when one of them started humming loudly.

Tucker blinked and stared around the ecto-plasma scented lab. "But I don't know what it looks like."

Sam paused and glanced at Tucker. "Neither do I. Guess and check?"

"Works for me." Tucker snagged a circular device from the metal lab table and pushed a button. It instantly crackled with green energy and blasted the wall. Tucker flew backwards from the force and he groaned.

Sam stared at the burn mark in the wall and clucked her tongue. "It's not that one. Cool though."

Tucker quickly placed the thing on a bench and spotted a small gun, the size of a plastic water shooter. He picked it up and noted it was aluminum, with pulsating pink lights, a green button and the Fenton symbol on the side in green. "I need something...ghostly to try this out on."

Sam thought for a moment and spotted a discarded book covered in green ecto-plasma. She picked it up gingerly between two fingers and held it up. Tucker pushed the button and a pink beam of light shot out of it, encasing the book in a pink bubble. Sam watched in amazement as the green slime melted away from the book and made a puddle by her boots. "Fenton Extractor?"

"Fenton Extractor." Tucker confirmed and got to his feet.

...

"Where are they?" Danny cried and fended off another black blast. He was tiring out pretty quickly. He didn't think Darkness could give humans such power. And it didn't help that he was not giving it his full power. As jerky as they could be, he wouldn't be able to handle the guilt if he harmed Dash and Kwan.

Kwan sent a barrage of black spike hurtling for him. Danny avoided them with his intangibility and shot back golden arrows of his own. Kwan stumbled back and Dash slammed a wall of dark energy towards Danny.

Danny quickly shoved back a golden wall of his own and watched the two collide with each other. They sparked and fizzed wildly before disappearing. "Wow."

"Danny!"

Danny turned around to see Tucker and Sam rushing towards him with the Fenton Extractor in their hands. Sam held Dash and Kwan back with a wall of fire while Tucker bent down and aimed.

"Here goes nothing!" He cried and pushed the trigger.

Danny watched intently as Dash and Kwan were encased in the bubble. They hollered in confusion for a few seconds before Dash angrily powered up his hands and burst the bubble clean open!

"I don't think it worked." Tucker muttered and stuffed the Extractor into his baggy pocket. Sam quelled the urge to slap the techgeek and whirled around to Danny.

"Now what?"

Before Danny could answer a familiar voice called out to him. "Danny! Where are you?"

"Jazz?"

Dash and Kwan growled with annoyance at the interruption and turned around. The red-haired Fenton was jogging across the grass, books clutched to her chest. When she saw Danny Phantom with a costume change, Sam with her hands glowing with fire and two jocks with different coloured eyes, you can bet she was caught off guard.

Dash channelled some dark energy and shot it towards Jazz. Danny widened his glowing green eyes with horror and sped after the projectile. "NOOOOOOO!"

But he didn't make it.

It slammed into Jazz and knocked her off of her feet. It cracked and sparkled and her body flashed with black and purple electricity. Danny frantically ran up to his screaming sister and grabbed her by the shoulder. He yanked his hands back as they were shocked from the black power.

"Jazz!"

The crackling stopped and Jazz lay limp on the ground, breathing shallowly and her face pale. Danny slowly turned to see Tucker and Sam holding Dash and Kwan off with their respective powers.

Danny snarled viciously and his eyes glowed red for just the briefest of moments. Anger coursed through him and he catapulted forward, tackling Dash to the ground and holding him by the front of his stupid jock jacket. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!"

Dash screamed in agony as white and golden light sparked though him. Danny charged up the voltage and Sam widened her violet eyes in panic as the jock began to convulse. "Danny!" She rushed forwards and yanked Danny forcefully off.

Danny stared at the twitching Dash before his eyes returned to green. Sam had not noticed the change in eye colour. He slumped to the ground. "What have I done?"

Sam put a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder. "He messed with your sister and you got mad. It's perfectly natural."

"I almost killed him." Danny whispered. Regret and shame fired in his veins as he realized he had done the very thing he had been trying to avoid. He had harmed an innocent civilian under the control of a ghost.

Dash moaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes. Danny was surprised to see that they were blue again. "W-what's going on?"

"Everything's fine..." Danny whispered. "We're going to take you to a hospital, alright? And...I'm really sorry."

"S'ok..." Dash muttered. He didn't know what Phantom was apologizing for or why his head felt like a pound of bricks. All he wanted to do now was to sleep.

Sam glanced up and smiled slightly when she saw that Tucker had Kwan trying to blast his way out of a twisted maze of ice and crystal. "Danny...you know what you have to do."

Danny glanced up and took a shaking breath. "Ok...ok."

He flew forward a bit unsteadily and grabbed Kwan by the back of his jacket. He charged the beta jock with some light energy and tried to make the voltage as small as possible. Kwan still shrieked with pain and went limp when the golden light crackled away, but Sam leaned forward and noted with relief that his eye colour was back to normal.

Danny put the other jock by Dash and retrieved his moaning sister. Tucker called the ambulance and he could hear the sirens coming closer. "We better get out of here."

Danny glanced at the three teens on the ground before nodding and changing back into Fenton. The trio ran back to the school doors.

_You're going to pay Darkness. You're going to pay for making me harm two innocent-but jerky-jocks and for having harm come to my sister. You're going to pay for making me feel like crap._

_But most importantly, you're going to pay for making me feel like Dark Dan for that one instant._


	11. Remember Ember

**I do not own Danny Phantom :P Darn. **

**Remember Ember**

The lights in the hospital room were dimmed, and shadows danced across the white walls. Jazz lay unconscious on the white cot, quilted blankets neatly over her still form. The only sound in the room was her soft breathing.

Jack and Maddie Fenton had rushed over to the hospital the second they heard what had happened. The doctors couldn't explain what had happened. They only knew that she had been electrified severely, but not with normal electricity. After all, normal electricity wouldn't leave strange purple and black swirls on her upper body.

The two Fenton parents were certain it was a ghost. And since they didn't know what ghost to blame, they chose Phantom and swore to get revenge.

Danny certainly felt like he deserved it. He couldn't quite get over the fact he put two kids in the hospital. It didn't matter that they bullied him on a daily basis. He would pull a few pranks and then lay off for a while.

But this was totally unacceptable. He was the hero. The hero. _Not _the villain.

Danny had stayed at the hospital late into the evening, alternating between the three patients. Maddie finally sent him home around eleven at night and then she and Jack camped out on two chairs in the waiting room. Maddie's head was now resting against Jack's shoulder, and the larger man had a puddle of drool forming at his feet.

Danny Phantom phased into the room. He knew his parents would kill him if they awoke, but right now he wanted to see his sister. He floated above her sleeping form and regarded the bandages on her arms. He gently pushed a strand of red hair off of her face and sighed. "Don't worry Jazz. That Darkness guy is going down. And I promise that I'll never let anything hurt you again."

_And that includes Dark Dan. _

...

Danny floated home after a half-hour visiting Jazz. He sleepily entered his room and jolted slightly awake when the ecto-alarm went off. He hastily transformed into Fenton and sighed with relief when the blaring silenced and the guns powered down and popped back into the wall. He stilled when he heard hushed voices coming from downstairs.

Or more specifically, the Fenton lab.

Danny narrowed his blue eyes and grabbed his baseball bat from his bedside table. He would only transform into Phantom if it was a ghostly problem. Since the ecto-alarm had only gone off when he came home, he figured it was a pair of burglars downstairs.

He decided he could handle those types of criminals in his human form.

Danny tiptoed down the carpeted stairs and cautiously turned the corner. His bare feet slapped against the hardwood floor and he approached the steel steps leading down to the Fenton lab. "Here goes nothing..."

Danny leapt down the last few steps and brandished his baseball bat above his head. "AAGGHH!"

"AAGGHH!"

Danny stopped his battle cry and lowered his weapon. He furrowed his brow in confusion and regarded the two people in front of him, cowering in panic. "Sam? Tucker? What are you doing here at-"He paused and glanced at the clock on the wall. "-midnight?"

Tucker leaned against the wall and put a hand over his rapidly beating heart. "Dude! Don't scare us like that!"

Danny threw up his hands in exasperation. The bat clattered to the floor. "_Me _scare _you_? I thought you were armed burglars or something!"

"You were going to beat them off with a baseball bat?" Sam asked dubiously.

"Forget about the stupid bat! The point is I almost took your heads off and you freaked instead of using your elemental powers!"

Tucker just shrugged. "I kinda forgot."

"You _forgot?_"

"Can we change the subject please?" Sam cut in and put her hands on her hips, violet eyes glowering. "We're here because we came up with an idea that couldn't wait until morning."

Danny rolled his eyes and slumped to the floor. "Go right ahead."

"Well, since you managed to clear the darkness from Dash and Kwan using your light energy, we figured we could modify the Spectre Deflector to do the same thing. You know, repel the darkness instead of ghostly effects." Sam explained.

Tucker held up the green and silver Spectre Deflector. Danny arched an eyebrow and asked, "How do you plan on doing that?"

Sam shrugged. "That was Tucker's part of the plan."

The techgeek rolled his eyes and held out the Spectre Deflector. "Just send as much light energy as you can into this thing and it should work."

"What should work?"

"It! It will work!" Tucker snapped. Danny smirked and powered up a ball of golden energy. It hovered hesitantly in his hands and Danny regarded Tucker worriedly. Tucker sighed and threw up a wall of ice surrounding him. "Just throw the light and I'll dodge it in time."

Danny nodded and slammed the light at the invention. Tucker hastily let go and the Spectre Deflector and the light collided. Green and white sparked around the lab, casting eerie coloured shadows around the room.

"Nice plan Tuck." Sam snapped and dove behind a lab table. Danny quickly skirted around the malfunctioning light Deflector thing and knocked down Tucker's shield of ice. He dragged the techgeek behind the lab table and turned them all intangible.

A blinding flash later and the trio cautiously peered over the table. The silver belt was on the floor, but instead of green accenting the invention, it had turned to gold and was glowing a little. "It actually worked." Sam marvelled.

Danny got up and approached it. He touched the edge with the tip of his finger and grinned when he didn't get a normal shock. "It did work!"

Tucker grinned. "Now all we have to do we is make about...ten more, maybe fifteen to be safe."

"Ugh." Sam and Danny groaned.

...

The sun rose over Amity Park, casting a cheerful glow over the town. Three teens were not in a cheery mood however, and Tucker was beginning to regret the fact that his plan worked. He had no sleep and missed at least five feeding times.

Danny sighed wearily and tossed another belt into the box at his feet. Sam and Tucker were collapsed on the ground, covered in ash streaks and oil. The belts were finally done!

Danny stuffed the box under one arm and grabbed the back of Tucker's shirt. The techgeek grabbed Sam's arm and they all phased back into Danny's room. The halfa stuffed the box at the very back of his closet and threw some clothes overtop. He then dropped Sam and Tucker on his carpeted floor and collapsed onto his bed.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Danny groaned and fumbled around his nightstand until his fingers gripped his cordless phone. "Hullo?"

"Danny, sweetie, are you ok?" Maddie's concerned voice seemed to echo around the silent room.

"I'm fine mom."

"Jazz still hasn't woken up yet, so we're going to stay here for the rest of the day..." Her voice trailed off.

Guilt flared once more in his gut. His parents wanted to stay with Jazz but they were worried about him.

He didn't deserve their concern.

"I'll be fine mom."

"Ok sweetie. Just don't be late for school. We'll be home by dinner if everything goes well, alright?"

"Yeah mom. Tell Jazz 'hello sleeping beauty' when she wakes up, ok?"

Maddie giggled. "Yes honey."

The dial tone buzzed in his ear and Danny chucked the phone back on his bedside table. He stared at the glowing red numbers on his digital clock. It was seven in the morning. An hour and a half before he had to go to school. Sam and Tucker were snoring softly from the floor. Danny grabbed a spare blanket from the end of his bed and tossed it over his two best friends. His slumped back on his pillow and his eyes fluttered closed.

...

Sam moaned softly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She ran a hand through her tousled raven hair and realized she had fallen asleep. Tucker was a few feet away from her, curled in a ball with half the blanket around him. She tossed the rest of the blanket on top of him and stood up, stretching high. Her violet eyes drifted to the clock and she froze.

Eleven in the morning.

"Shoot..." She muttered. "Guys? GUYS!"

Danny jolted upright and crashed to the floor. Tucker sat up and hastily adjusted the glasses on his face. When it was clear that she had their full attention, she gestured to the clock. "It's eleven. We already missed first period and half of second."

Tucker settled back down. "Then let me sleep! It's not going to kill us if we miss a day of school."

"Our parents will." Sam argued.

Danny sighed. He stared at the wall for a moment and changed into Phantom. Sam arched an eyebrow and Danny glanced at her. "I'm going to take one of those belts and go see if I can find Ember."

"You might want to take more than one." Sam advised and was about to head to the lab when Danny held up a hand.

"I can do this by myself. Why don't you stay behind and catch some more Z's?"

Sam hesitated, torn by the fresh renewal of fatigue and her desire to back up her best friend. Tucker had already dozed off, and the fatigue won. She nodded and settled back to her spot on the floor. Danny smiled and waved goodbye and headed for the Fenton Portal.

...

Danny Phantom floated through the swirling green vortex, a handful of belts clutched to his chest. One already was wrapped around his waist. "Where would she be?"

"Give me the elements!"

Danny was shot backwards by a purple guitar blast. He stared at the rocker ghost hovering above him, black eyes narrowed dangerously. "I was looking for you."

Ember scowled and blasted another purple fist. She knew master had asked her to round up more ghost minions, but the element warrior of light was right here! Master would be very proud if she brought him to the castle.

Danny threw up a light shield and fired golden arrows. Ember blocked them with a purple shield of her own and sent dark rays zooming in on Danny.

Danny held a belt tightly in his hand and went intangible. The rays passed right through him. Ember narrowed her eyes and raised her hands high above her head. "Enough fooling around."

A large, crackling ball of dark electricity was thrown at him. Danny threw up his shield again and braced for impact. The black energy collided with his light shield and a harsh popping noise filled the empty void of the Zone.

"Give up, Phantom. You cannot win. Darkness has control of Light, Ice and Fire, and now he has control over Wind, Earth and Water."

_Oh man..._Danny widened his glowing green eyes. That was so not good. Why didn't Clockwork stop them?

Ember shrieked and the black energy fizzled away. Danny lowered his shield and noticed Ember was being held in a death grip by...Skulker?

"I assume that strange belt will cure Ember?" He asked; wincing as Ember tried blasting his arms off with black energy. Her guitar lay at Skulker's boots.

Danny could only nod.

"What are you waiting for?" Skulker snapped.

Danny shook himself out of his shock and zoomed for Ember. She kicked at his face and Danny avoided her foot. He slammed the belt around Ember's waist and she instantly vibrated with golden electricity.

"AAGGHH!" She screamed in pain and Skulker tightened his grip. Ember went slack and moaned softly. She slowly lifted her head and Danny sighed with relief at the turquoise eyes. "Wh-what happened?"

"Everything's fine." Danny assured the rocker. Ember nodded once and went unconscious. Skulker frowned at Danny.

"She'll be fine. Just make sure she doesn't remove the belt."

"She won't." Skulker narrowed his eyes. "This doesn't change anything between us."

"Aw, are you saying we have a relationship? I think Ember will be disappointed..."

"GET OUT OF HERE WHELP!"

Danny snickered and tossed another belt at the armoured ghost. "I'd advise you to wear one as well." He laughed and bolted out of the Zone with higher spirits.

...

Danny Fenton shuffled into the kitchen to see Tucker and Sam eating sugary covered cereal and slightly burnt toast at his kitchen table. "What's up?"

"How'd the Ember thing go?" Sam asked curiously, wiping a streak of milk off of her chin.

"It went great. She's back to normal." Danny collapsed in a chair and reached for the jug of orange juice.

It was content, eating breakfast at noon with his two best friends. And although he knew he would be getting some major lecturing when his parents received a phone call from Lancer, and he knew the Darkness wouldn't be too happy about their latest breakthrough, and he was still worried about turning into Dark Dan, he felt calm.

Sometimes it was better to live in the moment.


	12. Technical Problems

**I do not own Danny Phantom :P Darn. **

**Technical Problems**

Tucker let out a bored sigh as he stared at the seemingly unmoving clock. After Lancer called their folks to tell them about the trio skipping school, the lectures began with harsh tones and frantic hand gestures.

He of course got the worse end of the stick. Sam managed to get herself out of a grounding by threats, screams and one tantrum. Danny blamed his behaviour on 'emotional trauma', due to his sister being in the hospital and all. Maddie and Jack instantly comforted their son and the halfa got away without a grounding.

Tucker, however, got two weeks of extra chores and a lecture that lasted three hours. Now he was spending his time in detention, isolated from Sam and Danny. Lancer thought it would be best if they were separated. Sam was in the library, probably reading some creepy Goth book she always had with her. Danny was in Lancer's room, and there was a good chance Lancer was teaching him a two-hour lesson on Shakespeare.

The techgeek longed to pull out his PDA and play mindless games for the rest of detention. He didn't have anyone supervising him. No teacher wanted to stay behind during the last few weeks of school. So Lancer just locked the door and warned him not to move or the punishment would be severe.

And his parents threatened to take away his technology if he acted out again, so Tucker was determined to be on his best behaviour.

...

Technus floated through the decaying corridors of the castle, a bored expression on his normally smug face. Master had ordered him away, and he was not allowed to leave the perimeter.

"I bet if I got one of those elements from the chosen warriors, master would see that I am way more useful than that annoying Box Ghost." He ranted in annoyance.

He paused for a moment. Why not? If he did manage to get at least one element, then the master wouldn't keep him locked up all the time.

"I shall destroy those puny humans!" Technus declared and sped off for Amity Park.

...

Tucker groaned loudly. The temptation to use his PDA had finally won, but when he turned it on he realized it was on low battery. Not wanting to waste it on Doom, he reluctantly turned it off again and stowed it in his pocket.

A flash of green and silver caught his eye. Tucker curiously walked over to the windows and peered outside. Nothing was there.

"I must be seeing things..." Tucker muttered.

Something grabbed him by the front of his yellow sweater and turned him intangible. Tucker was pulled through the wall and he stumbled outside. He widened his blue-green eyes when a smirking Technus sneered down at him.

"I suppose you will do. Master will be pleased if I bring back at least one element. And you are just a human after all."

"A human with ice powers!" Tucker shot back and blasted the ghost away from him with an icy breeze. Technus righted himself and scowled. Tucker shot some icicles towards him and the tech-ghost went intangible. The ice shattered to the ground, crystals glinting in the sunlight.

"Is that all you got?" Technus taunted and sent black rays shooting for Tucker. The techgeek quickly threw up an ice shield. The first ray made a crack, and the second one slammed right through. As the ice gathered around Tucker's feet, the third ray knocked right into Tucker.

"AAGGHH!" Tucker screamed in pain as black electricity coiled through him.

_I'm so stupid! I forgot my belt!_

A cold feeling spread through his chest, and Tucker realized with horror that Technus was trying to get his ice element orb. He gathered as much energy as he could and slammed it into Technus.

The tech-ghost hissed in pain and rubbed his sore head. Crystals were beginning to form in his wild white hair. Tucker hunched over in pain and panted. Danny was a ghost, and he had elemental powers. He could withstand the dark blasts way more than he-and Sam-could.

_But if you remembered to wear your belt, than this wouldn't be a problem!_

Tucker quickly shot some more ice at Technus. It encased his lower body and pinned the ghost's arms down. Technus snapped in anger and tried blasting his way out of the ice prison.

He had some time to think.

When Darkness corrupted someone, he took away their personalities. Ember never called Danny dipstick once when she was under his control. The Box Ghost didn't shout beware as much. Technus was a lot less talkative.

But just because their personalities changed didn't mean their weaknesses did.

Tucker pulled his PDA from his pocket and studied it. It seemed to be in working order. He turned it on. The red light flashed in the corner, and Tucker knew he only had about five minutes before his PDA shut down.

Technus blasted his way out of the ice prison and the shards scattered everywhere. Tucker punched the data into his PDA. Technus was lunging at him with his hands powered with dark energy. A black wire slipped out of the top of his PDA and connected itself to Technus' tech-suit, but only milliseconds before Technus' hands latched on Tucker's shoulders.

_This is gonna hurt._

Both techgeeks fell to the ground. Tucker was vibrating with black electricity and trying hard not to scream, and Technus was screaming loud enough for the both of them. The tech-ghost was sparking with green electricity, as Technus tried desperately to stay online. With a loud humming noise and a _popping _sound, Technus slumped to the ground.

Tucker convulsed for a minute before going slack. The element power managed to give him enough energy to crawl over to Technus and seize his PDA.

"_Restart system?" _The electronic voice asked.

"Yes." Tucker commanded hoarsely.

His PDA gave a beep and Technus' system went online again. His PDA went dead. He pocketed it and slumped on the ground. Technus slowly stirred and stood up, one gloved hand holding his head.

"What is going on? Why do I, Technus, feel so woozy and discombobulated?"

"He's back." Tucker muttered. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a Fenton Thermos. "I'll explain later." He told the ghost and hastily sucked the protesting and confused ghost into the thermos. "Oh man...I'm gonna be sore for a week."

He stood up shakily and stumbled for the windows. He opened one and pushed himself over the sill. He crawled to his desk and hauled himself into his seat just as the doorknob twisted and the door was pushed open.

"How are we doing Mr. Foley?" Mr. Lancer asked, peering around the room with slight suspicion.

"Fine," Tucker managed. "No need to worry."

Lancer raised an eyebrow and exited the room. The door was once again locked, and Tucker let out a relieved sigh before going unconscious with exhaustion and pain.


	13. Spontaneous Combustion and Busted!

**I do not own Danny Phantom :P Darn. **

**Spontaneous Flames and Busted!**

Sam sat crossed-legged in the middle of the library, violet eyes scanning her poetry book. Danny was on one of the plush chairs, eyes half-lidded as he struggled to stay awake. Tucker was playing on his freshly charged PDA, covered in bruises he had yet to explain about. They were not looking forward to another after school detention, but Sam had to admit the last one wasn't so bad. She could catch up on her reading.

Now it was a normal school day and it meant projects by the dozens. The last month of school was always the hardest. Lancer's English class had dibs on the library, and everyone was on the computer researching or playing Zombie Hunt. The trio had gotten kicked off their computers for playing a three-way tournament of Doom.

"How was detention for you?" Danny asked Sam. She glanced up and shrugged.

"It wasn't so bad. No Shakespeare lectures."

Danny scowled. "Just because the detention is after school doesn't give him a right to teach me an entire lesson!"

"It's helping you pass, isn't it?" Tucker asked.

"Whatever. How was it getting your parents not to punish you?"

Sam smirked. "It was a snap." She snapped her fingers for emphasis.

A spark of fire flew from her fingers and landed on a page of her poetry book. Sam scrambled backwards in shock as the entire book was engulfed in flames and the fire started to spread down the carpet. "Crap!"

Tucker gaped at the growing fire for a moment before raising his hand. He didn't get to do anything, since the fire alarms blared and the smoke was soon clogging the room. Lancer came tearing around the corner and he stared at the growing flames, his panicking students and the trio pressed against the wall for just a moment.

"FIRE ESCAPE! NOW!"

The students stampeded for the door, completely forgetting every fire drill safety rule in that one instant. Sam glanced at Danny with horror and regret, and watched other freaked out students run past the library through the glass windows.

"Get moving you three!" Lancer snapped.

Tucker got up and sprinted past Lancer with his two best friends following behind. They made it onto the grassy field and they joined every other Casper High student milling about on the grass, staring at the smoke wafting into the sky with surprised expressions.

"How could I have done that?" Sam moaned and clutched her spider bag to her chest. "I could have killed someone!"

"But you didn't." Danny soothed. He stared at the school as well. Tucker frowned and stood on the tips of his toes. He scanned the field and bit his lip in panic. "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Lancer didn't make it outside."

"Ooooh..." Sam whimpered in panic, hand pressed over her mouth as her violet eyes widened with horror.

"Bring me in."

Danny stared at Tucker as if he was insane. "What?"

"That fire is going to collapse the school any time. You and I both know that if I don't at least calm it down a bit, you and Lancer definitely won't make it out of there."

Danny could already hear the groaning of splintering wood. He was reluctant to bring Tucker inside the flaming school, but he knew the techgeek would find a way in anyway. "Alright."

Sam watched the two turn invisible. She sunk to the ground as they took off, rocking back and forth and moaning. Guilt and gut-wrenching fear was tearing apart her insides. If Lancer, Danny and Tucker didn't make it back out, she would never forgive herself.

...

Danny phased them into the school. Black smoke filled the air and orange flames licked their way down halls and up walls. Danny turned intangible to avoid the flames and glanced worriedly down at Tucker.

"I'll be fine! Just go get Lancer." Danny nodded once and flew off, scanning the burnt tiles and scorched classrooms for his English teacher. Tucker blew heavily and a sheet of ice coated the flames coming for him. Steam rose up and mixed with the smoke, but the flames faltered before going out with a final hiss of protest.

Tucker created a snowball and scowled when it instantly started melting in his hands. He chucked it at the ceiling and the flames fizzled before disappearing. The front of his yellow sweater was pulled up to block the thick smoke, but it was making his eyes water.

_Hurry up, Danny._

...

Danny phased through the burnt wood and plaster. He finally spotted his middle-aged English teacher unconscious on the ground. He grunted as he picked him up and flew him all the over to Tucker.

_Crack!_

Danny froze, glowing green eyes widening in horror. The roof gave another loud splintering sound, creaking under the demolished supports and threatening to cave.

Lancer needed to get out fast. But so did Tucker. Danny made a split second decision. He phased through the wall and flew through the air. He ignored the confused and eager shouts of his fellow students and spotted his Goth friend crouched by a tree, hidden away from the rest of the crowd.

"Oh man!" She cried as Lancer was gently deposited at her feet. "Is he-"

"He's fine. I need to go get Tucker. Get him some help for me will you?" Sam didn't get a chance to respond as Danny took off. She felt Lancer's pulse and was relieved to feel it was relatively normal. But the burns and smoke inhalation would need to be treated ASAP.

"MEDIC! ASSITANCE IS NEEDED PLEASE!"

...

Tucker coughed and gagged. The smoke was raging havoc on his lungs, but he had no way of getting out. The fire in the south hall was taken care of, and so was the one in the cafeteria and the communications room.

Technology first.

He used more energy to create an ice cloud. He blasted it at the ceiling and sighed with fatigue. The snow melted the licking flames, but the roof was still groaning. It was going to collapse no matter what.

He really hoped Danny got Lancer out.

He really really hoped Danny would get _him _out.

"Tucker!"

The worry-filled call caused Tucker to whirl around and wave his hands wildly in the air at the halfa blowing out the flames at the other end of the hall with his ice breath. "Over here!"

Tucker froze and slowly glanced up when the roof gave a final groan before tumbling in. The burnt and slightly flaming pieces of plaster came raining down towards him. "Oh sh-!"

Danny hastily flew down the hall and grabbed Tucker by the waist. Both went intangible and the plaster went right through them and shattered on the floor, white dust rising up and mixing with the putrid black smoke.

Danny phased them outside and cursed when the sleeve of his costume caught on a piece of board. He gave an impatient tug and he was free. He went invisible and flew to where Sam was.

Sam stood up and grinned with relief when Danny and Tucker stood in front of her. "You guys are ok!"

"How's Lancer?" Tucker asked hoarsely, coughing once more.

"He's ok. The burns were easily treatable. I think you should get checked out, Tuck."

Tucker scowled. "No hospitals!"

Sam rolled her violet eyes and then notices a small flame licking its way up Danny's sleeve. "Danny!"

"What?" Danny followed her gaze and yelped.

"I got it!" Tucker quickly blew and a coat of ice covered Danny's arm. Danny arched an eyebrow. Tucker grinned sheepishly and shrugged. Sam snorted and gently melted the ice off of Danny's arm.

"M-Mr. Foley? Ms. Manson?"

The trio whirled around and stared at a shocked Lancer, who was holding an icepack to his head gingerly with his bandaged arm hanging at his side. He gaped at them, and Danny realized he was still in his elemental Phantom form.

_Crap! _

Tucker couldn't help but mutter, "This time it's Sam's fault."


	14. A Dan of Dark Proportions

**I do not own Danny Phantom :P Darn. **

**A Dan of Dark Proportions**

Darkness scowled and glowered at his crystal. It seemed that the humans had found a way to expel the dark energy. They had already freed two out of the three ghosts his minions had corrupted, and the two humans. If they got to the corrupted elemental warriors, then he just might be in trouble.

He held up the dented silver thermos and frowned. "I do not know what you do, but I suppose we shall find out."

His hand glowed and dark energy swarmed its way up the thermos. Pained yelling could be heard before it went silent. Then it spoke. "How may I assist you, master?"

"Destroy the three teens that bare the elements."

...

Tucker, Danny and Sam stared at Lancer. He stared back. Finally Tucker spoke. "What do you mean?"

"You just covered Phantom's arm with ice!" Lancer exclaimed, the ice pack dropping to the grass.

"No I didn't."

Lancer's eyes flashed. "I know what I saw Mr. Foley."

"Please Mr. Lancer. I think you bumped your head in the fire at some point." Sam tried to make an excuse, fingers twisting behind her back nervously.

"Then I suppose Phantom is just a mirage? With a costume change?" Lancer crossed his arms and glowered.

Sam and Tucker glanced at Danny. There had to be a way to get out of this one! But before they could come up with another excuse there was a bone-chilling, familiar laugh that echoed throughout Amity Park. Danny froze, glowing green eyes widening in horror. "It can't be..."

"What can't be?" Lancer hissed, tendons popping in his neck. Danny didn't need to deal with this right now, not with his evil future self out of his prison. Danny shot a small beam of light at his middle age teacher. He jolted for a second and then fell to the ground, out cold.

"We'll deal with him later!" Danny snapped. "I got to go-"

Sam latched her hand around Danny's arm and shook her head firmly. "We're coming with you. You had to do this by yourself the first time, and now that Tuck and I have powers we're helping you."

"He'll kill you!" Danny protested.

"We'll take that risk. It's one for all and all for one. Understood?"

"Understood." Tucker grinned easily, but the nerves flickered through his blue-green eyes. Danny hesitated, but nodded.

"Good. Let's do this."

...

Dark Dan floated over the skies of Amity Park, red eyes now glinting black. His hands twitched with the thought of peeling the orbs from three lifeless bodies. It would indeed be sweet.

Danny crouched in an alleyway, watching as his evil future self floated above. He needed a plan. Dark Dan would not be so easy to fight this time. "I am going to kill Clockwork for letting him out of the thermos."

Tucker frowned and squinted. He peered over the top of a rotten dumpster and grinned. "I think I know how. Danny, didn't you say that Wind, Earth and Aqua were taken over?"

"Yeah, so?" Danny questioned, nerves bouncing with fear and uncertainty.

"In order to do that, Darkness would've had to go to Clockworks citadel. And that means there is a good chance he picked up Dark Dan on the way out."

"And that means Dark Dan is being controlled by Darkness." Sam finished with wide eyes.

"I am most definitely going to kill Clockwork." Danny hissed before taking a deep breath. He fixed his eyes on the moving form of Dark Dan. "I want you two to get a Light Belt and bring it to me."

"But Danny-"

"You wanted to help. You're helping. Get the belt and hurry." Sam and Tucker glanced at each other before nodding and slipping off. Danny floated into the air and powered up his gloved hands with sparking golden light.

"Here goes nothing." A golden ball shot out and nailed Dan in the neck. He stumbled off course and righted himself, snapping around in surprise.

A cruel smile spread across his pale green face. "Hello, whelp."

"I'm pretty sure that's Skulker's line." Danny narrowed his green eyes and put up a defensive stance.

"Witty as ever. Been a while. I'm glad to say that this meeting will be our last-for you, anyway."

Danny threw up a shield to block the dark spikes and retaliated with glowing arrows. Dan flicked them away with ghost rays and slammed his own rays into Danny. He crashed to the ground and landed in a flurry of gravel.

Danny scowled and climbed to his feet. He blocked the ghost rays and sent a wave of light. Dan hurtled backwards and crashed into a building. He crumpled to the ground, bricks raining down on him. His black eyes glinted dangerously.

"I see you got some new powers when I was gone. Light element, correct?" Danny did not answer. "I can't wait to pry that power from your cold body. It'll be the highlight of my life."

Danny went intangible to avoid the dark spikes. "Some life that is."

Dark Dan threw up a shield and the golden arrows fizzled before dissolving. "Do you forget? It _is _your life too."

"NO!" Danny snapped, unleashing a powerful wave of light. Dan slammed his glowing fists to the ground and it split down the middle, creating a large crater in which the light was sucked into. "I will _never _turn into you. I promised I wouldn't!"

"You are as naive as the first time we battled." Dan hissed, a purple-glowing fist slamming into Danny's torso. The teen went intangible and fell through a billboard. He landed on the other side and moaned softly. He stumbled to his feet and powered up his hands. When Dan phased through the cardboard sign, Danny let loose with golden electricity. The billboard-advertising pain reliever, if you can believe it-exploded into tiny bits of wood and plastic. Dan fell to the cement roof, crackling with gold light

"AAGGHH!" Danny yelped as he was thrown over the side of the roof by black ropes of energy. He sailed through the air and smacked into the grass of the park on the other side of town. Exhaustion flowed through him and he shoved himself to his feet.

_If my light can mix with my ghost side, then I wonder what will happen if I use my Ghostly Wail..._

Danny quickly glanced around the abandoned park. Good thing no one was around. This could get ugly. Dan floated within his Ghostly Wail range, and Danny took a deep breath and let loose with his Wail.

Dark Dan narrowed his black eyes as golden light streamed towards him. "I don't think so kid. You may have gotten that power a decade earlier than me, but I still have the most experience." Another Ghostly Wail was sent out, and the dark waves met with the golden waves in the middle, and the very earth shook before them.

...

Sam and Tucker raced through the streets and climbed over overturned cars. Black and gold light was crackling in the distance, and a soft rumbling was making them nervous. Sam clutched the belt between her sweaty hands and her black boots pounded the sidewalk and she skidded around the corner.

"Jeez." Tucker muttered as he hurried beside Sam. His face was red from the constant running, but his harsh panting didn't take Sam's violet eyes from the sight before her.

Danny and Dan were in mid-air, Ghostly Wails colliding with each other and making the earth shake under them. Tucker gripped a lamp post for balance and frowned. "We need to get him down!" He hollered over the noise. Sam winced as the small kids wading pool cracked in two and a water pipe burst. She sprinted forward and a jolt of the ground sent her tumbling. She scowled and glanced up.

"Time for some fire power!" Her hands flared up and she fired. The flames crashed into Dark Dan and he shouted in pain and shock. The dark waves ceased and a golden wave slammed into Dan. Danny fell to the grass and crumpled, blue rings forming an unconscious Danny Fenton.

Tucker hurried forward pinned down Dan with as much ice as he could. Dark Dan shouted in rage and blasted the ice off of him. Sam got to her feet and held the belt tightly in her hands. She motioned for Tucker to get him down from the air.

"Miss us?" Tucker asked, forming icicles and glowering at Dan.

"Hardly." Dan growled. He slammed dark spikes at Tucker and he tuck-and-rolled. The techgeek got to his feet and fired the icy projectiles.

Dan went intangible and the icicles went through him. Tucker silently created ice steps behind Dark Dan. Sam rolled her eyes and cautiously climbed the make-shift steps. Dark Dan created a ball of dark energy and grinned evilly.

"Just as pathetic as I remember. I can't wait to-AAGGHH!"

Sam clapped the belt around his waist and jumped down the steps. She ran to attend to Danny and Tucker watched as Dan crumpled to the ground withering in golden light. He waited until his eyes changed back to red before pulling a new Fenton Thermos from his backpack and sucking a confused and weak Dark Dan back in.

"Hasta la Vista, baby." He capped the Thermos and paused. "I could've come up with something better than _that_..."

"Enough with the stupid cunning farewell lines, Tuck. We need to get Danny back home and then we have to convince Lancer he was hallucinating."

Tucker stuffed the Thermos in his bag and ran over. He grabbed Danny by the legs and Sam grabbed the arms. Tucker surveyed the tired and pale face of Danny Fenton and sighed.

"Clockwork better be ready. Danny isn't going to be happy when he wakes up."


	15. Vlad's Got a New Plan

**I do not own Danny Phantom :P Darn. **

**Vlad's Got a New Plan**

Vlad studied the weapon he held in his hands. It was red and black and styled like a ray gun. Except the red ray that it emitted could suck up those element powers from the snot-nosed teens that foiled him on a daily basis.

He had been shocked and more than annoyed when he discovered Daniel's friends also bared element powers thanks to one of his spy cameras. But no matter. He would have those powers soon enough. All he had to do was find those teens.

And take them down.

...

Danny folded his arms behind his back and bit his lip nervously. This was the second time he'd been in the hospital and he didn't like it. Sam and Tucker told his parents he'd been in a biking accident. Maddie and Jack rushed their kid to the hospital (Jazz had finally woken up that morning and was extremely confused) only to find out that Danny would have to spend the night.

Sam and Tucker were giving Jazz the rundown on what's been happening. It was close to ten at night and his parents were raiding the vending machine. Danny frowned at the ceiling as sat up in his small cot. A familiar moaning came from the section beside him.

"Sam! Tucker!" Danny hissed.

They ran into the room. Jazz glared at Danny, no doubt sending him a 'we'll talk later' vibe and storming down the hallway, obviously ticked that she missed out on the elemental action.

"What?" Sam whispered. Danny motioned for her to pull the curtain aside. She glanced at him oddly but went over and reluctantly pulled the white plastic curtain to the side.

"Mr. Lancer?" Tucker exclaimed.

The middle-aged teacher moaned once more and sat up in his cot. He frowned at the teens in puzzlement. "What are you doing here?"

"Danny got injured by the fire and we brought him here." Sam answered. "What about you?"

_Please don't remember, please don't remember._

"I suppose I got injured as well. I can't really remember anything. Everything's all fuzzy. The last thing I remember is this jolt of electricity going through my body and everything going black. Strange, isn't it?"

Sam and Tucker grinned at each other. Danny let out a soft sigh. "Well, I'm glad you're ok Mr. Lancer. Will you be out soon?"

"Tomorrow I hope. I still have essays to mark and homework to assign-"

Tucker marched over and slid the curtain back, blocking Lancer. "That's enough school talk for one day."

Sam rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of Danny's bed. "One crisis averted. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Thanks a lot you guys." Danny smiled.

"No problem." Tucker smiled and walked over to the window. He peered out into the dusk sky and stiffened. He narrowed his blue-green eyes and could see a small reddish-pink glow drifting for FentonWorks.

"Hey Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"I gotta get going. Sam promised me she would help with my science and it's getting late. Ready to go Sam?"

Sam furrowed her brow in confusion but nodded. She waved goodbye to Danny and followed Tucker out of the room and out of the hospital. When they were walking down the sidewalk Sam spoke up. "I know you hate hospitals and all, but you were doing pretty well!"

Tucker pointed to glow that was fading. "Does the colour look familiar to you?"

The Goth squinted a bit. "It kind of looks like Vlad."

"Bingo. We can't get Danny involved. He's weak enough as it is. He's covered in scrapes and cuts and bruises and all that. So whatever Vlad's doing, we need to take care of it."

"Remember the last time you jumped to foil Vlad? It ended up with Vortex putting us in his version of a blender."

"Danny told us Vlad might catch on to the whole element thing. And he's going to FentonWorks in the evening. It sounds suspicious to me."

Sam sighed. "I guess we can go check it out."

...

Tucker and Sam crawled along the side of FentonWorks. They peered through the darkened windows but couldn't see anything. Sam brushed some dirt off of her skirt and scowled. "No one's here, Tuck."

"I know Vlad is up to something!"

He tried rubbing the dirt off of the glass of the basement windows and frowned when he heard a beeping noise that seemed to be getting closer. "Do you hear that?"

Tucker turned around right in time to see a flash of red light shooting towards him. He quickly froze it with his ice breath and it shattered on the ground. Vlad Plasmius scowled and floated above them, a strange weapon clutched in his hands. "Fast reflexes."

"I'm guessing that thing will take away our powers." Sam guessed as she let the fire flow through her hands.

"Correct dear girl. It seems wrong to trust such extraordinary powers to mere children." Vlad held up the ray and fired again.

Sam dodged and created a ball of fire. "It also seems wrong to give them to a Frootloop like you." She shot the projectile. Plasmius went intangible and avoided the attack. He went to fire again but Tucker shot the gun out of his hand with a well-aimed projectile.

Tucker threw up an ice shield to block the ghost rays. He quickly ran for the gun that lay in the grass. He grunted with pain as he was blasted to the side by a ghost disk.

"Tucker!" Sam cried. She scowled at Plasmius and created a wall of fire. It slammed into Plasmius and knocked him to the ground. Tucker struggled to his feet and managed to make an ice prison for Vlad. Sam hurried for the ray and yelped as pink energy ropes shot out of the ground and wrapped around her.

Plasmius growled and burst from his prison. Tucker raised his hands in the air and summoned up an ice storm. Sam stopped thrashing and watched in awe as hail and snow swirled around the older halfa. "Nice!"

"I thought I'd experiment." Tucker grinned and bolted for the gun. He picked it up and shot some icicles at the rope binding Sam. She blasted the ray with her fire power and smiled.

"This is so much easier with elemental powers."

Vlad stumbled out of the storm, ice crackling in his black hair and white costume. Sam flicked fireballs at him and frowned when he threw up a ghost shield. She strengthened her power and slammed right through the ecto-shield, knocking Vlad to the ground.

Tucker dug around his backpack and pulled out a Light Belt. He snapped it around Vlad's waist. "Just in case."

Sam picked up the thermos and sighed. "We need to keep this thing safe. When Danny is well enough we'll bring it to Clockwork."

"What about Vlad? He won't stop until he gets the power. And he's one distraction we don't need." Tucker frowned at the moaning Plasmius.

Sam reached into her spider bag. "I might have one in here." She triumphantly pulled out another thermos. "Yes!"

"I would love to keep you in here forever, but Amity is going to get suspicious when its mayor doesn't show up. So I'll just hack into your office system and say you took an unexpected vacation. Someone will take your place for a bit." Tucker grinned and sucked the older halfa in the thermos. He noted Sam's surprised stare. "What?"

"You can hack into the mayor's office?"

"Of course. Who do you think made it International Meat Day?"

Sam rolled her violet eyes. "Come on. We better go home before our parents freak out."

"Excuse me human sidekicks."

Tucker jumped and whirled around. He held a hand to his pounding heart and scowled. "Don't scare us like that!"

"I am Technus, the Master of Technology! I am very scary and therefore-"

"Get on with it please." Sam snapped and stuffed the two thermoses in her backpack. She slung it over one shoulder and the two teens arched an eyebrow and waited for Technus to continue.

"The Darkness is about to unleash his power on the world, correct?" Technus asked, fingers adjusting the Light Belt around his waist self-consciously.

"Yeah. Why? Are more ghosts under his control?"

"Not yet. But I thought up a way to completely wipe out the Darkness from anyone that is corrupted, and slapping a belt on every one of them is not needed."

Tucker was immediately interested. "Will your idea work?"

"I am Technus! Master of all Technology! My ideas always work before they are brutally beaten down by that ghost child!"

"Sorry I asked." Tucker muttered. "All right Technus. I'm all ears. But if you try to blow me up, I'll sic my awesome ice power on you and freeze your system."

Sam rolled her eyes as both techgeeks walked away. She decided to go back and tell Danny what really happened. He wouldn't be happy, but he had a right to know. They were all in this together.

And apparently Technus to at the moment.

Master of Long-Winded-Speeches and all that.


	16. A Dark Arrival

**I do not own Danny Phantom :P Darn. **

**A Dark Arrival**

Danny rubbed his sore arm and scowled as he flew through the empty space of the Ghost Zone. Muttering curses under his breath Danny glowered at Clockwork's citadel. He phased through and stormed across the foyer and slammed the two thermoses on the shelf and put his hands on his hips as he glanced around the empty citadel. The only sound was the ticking of the many clocks.

"Coward," Danny growled. He spent the entire trip to Clockwork's lair prepping an argument and now no one was even there.

Danny sighed cast one more glance around before phasing back into the Zone. "You are going to kill me one of these days Clockwork."

...

Darkness growled, his gloved hand tightening around his staff. The crystal shone with the elements wind, water and earth. The other three elements had yet to be in his reach. His minions failed to retrieve the orbs from mere children. So it seemed it was all up to him.

"Are we to depart master?" Light questioned. She and the other five corrupted elements floated behind her nervously, black eyes flashing in the dim light.

"Yes. But leave the children to me. I cannot rely on you to do the simplest of tasks, so just make sure those three meddlesome teens are distracted and weak for when I make my arrival. Can you handle that?"

"Yes master." Light muttered.

"Good. And as an extra precaution, I shall send an army of ghosts with you. I may as well begin my raid on this puny planet, and I shall make this Amity Park my example on what happens when you cross the great Darkness!"

Dark energy formed in his hand. A second later a wave of Darkness flashed through his dark portal and sailed through the Ghost Zone, corrupting every ghost within.

...

Danny floated through the green space as he tried flying home as fast as he could. He dumped Vlad on Clockwork's hands because the Master of Time probably knew it was coming anyway and it was a small piece of payback for Danny. Vlad could get extremely irritating.

The halfa froze in the middle of the Zone as a large dark wave came roaring towards him. "What the-"

It soared right past him, and his Light Belt sparked and glowed even brighter for a second or two before dulling again. Danny widened his glowing green eyes in horror as he realized what just happened. "Oh...crap!"

If that wave was restricted to just the Ghost Zone-which Danny really hoped it was-then every ghost in the place would be corrupted.

"Oh...crap!"

...

Skulker frowned as the belt around his waist sparked before settling down. Ember stared at the dark wave in surprise as it passed them and continued on. "Whoa. That can't be good."

"I think it's a signal of sorts." Skulker mused.

Ember shrugged and slid her guitar strap over her back. "Or that jerk is getting an army of corrupted ghosts...wait. Does that mean we have to help the dipstick?"

Skulker frowned. That was the last thing he wanted to do. But the whelp did save his girlfriend like he promised. And Skulker was a hunter that went by honour. He had a debt to repay. "Yes, I'm afraid we do."

"Can't I just send him a thank you card or something?"

"Ember..."

"Alright, fine. I guess it'd be a good way to get revenge." Ember's turquoise eyes glinted dangerously as she readied her guitar.

Skulker grinned. "I love it when you act like that."

Ember cast a crooked grin his way. "Thanks baby-pop. Now come on. We got some elemental butt to kick!"

...

Tucker glanced up from the lab table. He and Technus had been working all night trying to get the tech ghost's idea working, and it was about halfway done. Sam frowned when Danny catapulted through the Fenton Portal and hastily closed it.

"What's going on?" Sam asked worriedly.

Danny panted, laying on the floor and casting fearful glances at the closed portal. "Darkness...just cast...a wave of dark energy...and now I think...every ghost in the Zone...is corrupted."

"Except for Skulker and Ember." Tucker reminded Danny.

"No time for corrections Tucker! This is bad!" Sam nervously wrung her hands. "Darkness is starting his war on Earth and we're the starting point!"

A loud clap of thunder caught their attention. Danny nervously moved and peered through the basement window. "Um...the sky is purple and black. And...There's a dark portal glowing in the sky. I think Darkness found a way to get the ghosts out."

Sam groaned and ran a hand through her raven hair. "We can't slap a belt on them all!"

Tucker slid a cardboard box out from under the metal lab table. "Just take out the strong ones first and then worry about the rest later."

Danny and Sam caught the gold belts tossed at them. "What are you doing Tucker?"

"I'm going to stay here with Technus and we're going to finish this thing." Tucker said determinedly and picked up a wrench.

Danny and Sam glanced at each other. Sam sighed wearily and hastily clipped on a pair of Fenton Phones and tossed some to Danny. The halfa clipped them on and phased out the roof. Sam jogged up the lab stairs muttering, "I'm too old for this."

Technus turned around and arched an eyebrow. "Do you seriously believe we can finish this in time?"

Tucker shrugged and cranked a bolt into place. "It's either attempt it and be victorious or die. I like the first option better myself, personally."

...

Clockwork removed the blue time sphere from his body and glanced at the two thermoses on the table. Daniel had looked ready to tear his head off, but the Master of Time needed the boy to move on and be ready for the battle.

The first part anyway.

Clockwork floated over to his many time screens and regarded one of them. It showed many ghosts flowing into Amity Park, wrecking havoc. Danny and Sam hesitantly exited FentonWorks and crept along the street. A ghost shield immediately appeared, protecting Danny's home and the two techgeeks inside it.

"This should indeed be interesting." Clockwork mused.

...

Sam slipped down an alleyway and hugged the belts to her chest. Danny had separated, believing they could both cover more ground. Someone tapped her shoulder and Sam let out half of a surprised shriek before a hand hastily covered her mouth.

A shiny and cold metal hand in particular. Sam scowled and shoved the hand away. "Skulker? What are you doing here?"

"Be grateful baby-pop. We're here to help. And this is a onetime thing." Sam glanced at the rocker ghost as she appeared beside her boyfriend.

"How'd you get here?" Sam questioned.

"We slipped in through the dark portal." Ember shrugged. "What's the plan?"

Sam tossed them a few belts. "Snap these around the stronger ghosts. Take _down _the weak ones, but don't take them out."

"BEWARE!"

Sam didn't remove her glance from the two ghosts in front of her as she lifted a hand and easily blasted the Box Ghost into the brick alley wall with her fire ball. "Box Ghost? Weak. I took him down, but I didn't take him out." She wandered over and dragged the Box Ghost over to the dumpster. She shoved the unconscious ghost in and slammed the lid shut.

Ember smirked and nodded before flying off. Skulker rolled his eyes and followed her. Sam watched them go and continued on. A slimy green ghost materialized in front of her. "Hello, element warrior."

Sam watched as the ghost turned into a large hornet. "Ah, Bertrand. You are classified as a weak one."

She powered up fire energy into her hands and slammed it into the shape-shifting ghost. He crashed into the dumpster and splattered into a green mess on the wall. Sam wrinkled her nose and exited the alleyway. She came upon the sidewalk and froze when a familiar voice spoke.

"That's a mighty fine power you have there. Too bad setting fires are against the rules."

"Walker." Sam muttered and turned around. She quickly ducked the dark energy shot at her and thought quickly. "Yeah, I guess you're pretty strong."

"Dang right." Walker growled and rapidly shot ray after ray. Sam threw up a wall of fire and the rays fizzled in the intense heat before dissolving. She then slammed the fire into Walker. He went intangible and the fire passed through him. Sam narrowed her violet eyes and created a ring of fire around Walker, making it stretch so high he wouldn't be able to fly out of it.

Walker hissed in irritation and stormed through the flames in his intangible form. When he came out the other side, the fire warrior was not there.

"Up here!"

Walker glanced up. Sam hung from the light post, belt latched between her teeth. The fire had been a distraction so she could get up there. She quickly dropped down and landed on Walker, allowing her to snap the belt on him.

"AAGGHH!" Walker screamed as the light sparked through him. Sam didn't get up until the ghost went out cold. She paused for moment and stared at his hat. She really liked it.

She snatched it from his head and slipped it on. "Punk!" She snapped at him before jogging away and preparing to blast any ghosts that dared mess with her.

...

Danny floated through the dark sky and thanked the fact that his parents had taken Jazz on a cross country trip to 'heal her mind'. He had politely declined, saying he had much catching up to do at school.

He blasted as many ghosts as he could to allow the citizens to run to a safe haven. Most of them were pretty easy.

"Ghost child. It is time to meet my children."

Danny looked down in time to see a vine whipping toward him. He went intangible and it passed right through him. Undergrowth rose up and glowered at him. The halfa threw up a light shield to block the dark rays thrown at him.

"So Undergrowth chooses to use his normal powers _and _dark powers..." Danny thought aloud. "Dark energy is weird stuff."

"Do you fear me?" Undergrowth hissed, vines rising up.

Danny sighed. "Dude, I'm the light element. Do you not remember what happened last time?" He raised a gold gloved-covered hand and created a pulsing ball of light. He threw it in the air and it exploded, sending dazzling and blinding rays in every direction.

"AAGGHH!" Undergrowth withered under the intense light. When he was small enough Danny retracted the light and clapped a belt around the nature ghost.

"That would have been a lot harder if I didn't have light powers..." Danny mused and flew away, leaving the pained plant ghost to wonder what the heck was going on.

...

Ember and Skulker hovered above Amity Park, studying the attacking ghosts with surveying eyes. "How about Vortex?" Ember asked.

A flash of orange fire illuminated the dark sky, followed by a blast of white light. Skulker arched an eyebrow. "I think that Goth girl took care of him."

Ember frowned and continued to peer below. "How about...Spectra?"

"Seriously?"

Ember was about to retort when blue flames nailed into her and sent her crashing into a roof below. Skulker whirled around and widened his green eyes at the two dragons looming over them. One was purple and black and the other was light blue and green.

"The Dragon siblings?" Ember asked, rubbing her head as she floated gingerly back up beside her boyfriend.

"Yeah." Skulker muttered. A barrage of flames shot towards them and Skulker threw up an ecto-shield. Missile launchers popped out of his armour and they shot out, shooting for the two dragons. Ember cranked up her guitar and slammed some chords.

The green fist nailed Dora and the missiles crashed into Aragon. Aragon hissed in pain and flew up. Dora knocked her tail and Ember was sent once more into the rooftops below. Skulker avoided the flame balls tossed at him by going intangible and firing lasers. One of them hit Aragon's wing and the dragon hit the ground. Ember hastily got up from the hole she made in the roof from her fall and flew down. She snatched the gold amulet from around his neck and sighed with relief when he went back to his cruel and ruthless ghost form.

"Yo! Get the amulets off!" Ember hollered and waved the piece of jewellery in the air. Skulker nodded and tried firing Dora down. Ember snapped a belt around Aragon's waist and smiled in satisfaction.

A missile hit Dora in the middle of her right wing and she careened off course, shrieking loudly. Ember flew over and yanked the amulet from around her neck. Dora returned to her ghost form and Skulker slipped on a belt around her waist. After the painful electric jolt she went unconscious.

"Not bad!" Ember grinned. She held the amulets up and studied them. Skulker snatched them from her hands and stuffed them in his pocket. "Hey!"

"The last thing I want is for you to turn into a dragon when you get angry." Skulker said. "These things belong with those two. It's how it was meant to be. You wouldn't want someone taking your guitar would you?"

Ember hugged her guitar to her chest and widened her turquoise eyes. "Since when do you get all logical and fair?"

Skulker paused. With a scowl he muttered, "This is what I get for hanging around the whelp too much."

...

Tucker wiped a streak of sweat and grease off of his brow and studied the contraption before him. It was a small aerial-like device, with an antenna at the top of the silver and white base. It had a little gold knob at the top and a simple switch at the side. "You think this will work?"

Technus sighed in exhaustion. "I am Technus! Everything I create works perfectly!"

Tucker arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He turned on his Fenton Phone and contacted Danny. "We're ready for you."

"Alright. I'll meet you on the roof." Danny replied.

Technus flew Tucker up to the roof and the techgeek set the device up. He held out his PDA and scanned the sky for Danny. When the halfa came near, Tucker took a deep breath and dismantled the ghost shield.

"Will it work?" Danny asked tensely as the corrupted ghosts instantly made a beeline for FentonWorks.

"We'll find out, won't we?" Tucker answered and gestured to the machine. Technus flipped the switch and nodded. Danny inhaled deeply and placed his hand on the base. He charged up his light energy and made it flow into the machine.

Danny's glowing green eyes widened when the knob on the antenna began sparking wildly. "Uh...Sam?"

"Yeah?" Her voice filtered through the Fenton Phones.

"You might wanna take cover."

The small machine vibrated violently. A huge blast of light exploded from the antenna and sailed across Amity Park.

Pained screams from ghosts filled the air as the light struck every corrupted ghost. As soon as the machine activated the blast it went off. Danny retracted his hand and gaped. "For something so small it sure packs a punch!"

"Mission completed." Tucker grinned and high-fived Technus.

...

Sam slowly crawled out from underneath a dumpster and pulled a strand of old spaghetti from her raven hair. She stared at the unconscious ghosts littering the streets of Amity and shook her head in disbelief. At least they wouldn't be interfering any time soon...

"You ok Sam?" Danny's voice crackled over her Fenton Phone.

"Yeah." She glanced up and noted Skulker and Ember were coming towards her. "And so are the two spectre lovebirds."

"Good. We'll see you back at FentonWorks."

...

Sam, Danny, Tucker, Technus, Skulker and Ember stood on the stone steps leading to FentonWorks. Danny scratched his head and stared at the still ghosts. "How are we supposed to get them back to the Zone?"

Tucker grinned and held out a thermos. It was a bit different from the ones Danny was used to. It had a red button, blue button and a green button. "The red button is for major retrieval. There should be enough power to suck in every ghost here."

Danny stared at the new red and black thermos in surprise. "When did you make this?"

"A while ago. I call it the Foley Thermos."

"Original." Sam commented with a smirk.

The three ghosts floated behind Danny as he pushed the button. A massive wave of blue light shot out and engulfed most of Amity. Every spectral being in the radius of the thermos was sucked in.

"Sweet." Danny grinned. He floated inside and opened the Fenton Portal. "I don't think Darkness will try that again."

He pushed the release button and the ghosts all flew back into the Zone. He locked the portal back up and glanced at Technus, Skulker and Ember. "Can you guys man the machine on the roof? Just in case?"

"I guess so." Ember muttered. "But after this I'm gonna kick your butt, understood?"

Danny smirked. "Looking forward to it."

The three ghosts phased back to the roof. The three teens went back outside and Tucker activated the ghost shield again. "Will that machine work on Darkness?" He asked.

Sam shook her head. "Those ghosts were corrupted by darkness. He _is _the darkness. It can't be removed."

"But it can be taken down." Danny narrowed his glowing green eyes. "And I know we can do this."

...

"M-master?" Light asked hesitantly. She and her companions made it back to the castle before the major wave of light hit.

Darkness snarled and whirled around. "YOU FOOLS! I ask one thing of you and you can't do it! I told you to make them weak. Instead they have a new weapon that makes anyone I corrupt turn back to normal!"

"We will not fail you this time." Earth said firmly.

"NO! You idiots will stay here. If you so much as put one foot out of this castle, you will regret it. Understood?"

"Understood." Six voices whispered in shame and humiliation.

"Good. I have had it. No more waiting around. I am going to rip those elements from their bodies no matter what. They will regret the day they crossed Darkness!"

His staff slammed to the ground and a portal opened up. He scowled darkly and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"The time has come."


	17. Battle of Epic Proportions

**I do not own Danny Phantom :P Darn. **

**Battle of Epic Proportions**

Danny stared at the swirling purple and black sky and gulped nervously when a portal opened up. "Are you guys ready?"

Sam adjusted the Light Belt around her waist and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Darkness flew out of the portal, black robe swishing and purple eyes glowing angrily. The dark element exited the swirling portal and floated above them. Danny glared, his green eyes flashing in fury.

"So it is true. My minions could not beat mere children." Darkness frowned. "No matter. I shall remove the final three elements from your cold bodies if I must."

"You're going to pay." Danny growled, fists clenching at his sides.

"I highly doubt that. I have a score to settle with the inhabitants of this planet. You seem firm in getting in my way. So I _will _destroy you."

"Bring it on." Sam snapped, hands glowing with fire. Tucker bit his lip and created a ball of ice, blue-green eyes locked on Darkness.

"Very well. Your fate has been chosen." Darkness hissed and raised his staff. The trio yelped as vines shot from the cement and twisted around them. Sam struggled against the tight binds and scowled. She lit her hand with fire and the vine holding her arm withered. She yanked herself free and slammed a ball of fire into Darkness.

The dark element flew backwards and Danny and Tucker quickly climbed free of the vines and Danny flew after Darkness with Sam and Tucker running behind him.

A large wave of black light stormed the streets. Danny quickly threw up a light shield around him and his friends. The light shattered windows and took out buildings that were thankfully empty. Danny retracted the shield and took a deep breath. When Darkness appeared over the rooftops he let out his Ghostly Wail.

Darkness went intangible and created a tsunami that soared up and came crashing for them. Tucker summoned his ice storm and directed it for the deadly wave. The blue water instantly turned into a wall of ice. Danny created arrows of light and shot them at Darkness. The dark element threw up a dark shield and the golden arrows fizzled before dissolving.

"Foolish children! Do you actual think you can beat me?"

Sam narrowed her violet eyes. "We've dealt with bigger jerks."

Dark spikes soared towards her. Sam ducked and avoided them and retaliated with burning embers. They nailed Darkness in the arms and face and he recoiled in pain, his black robe glowing with orange fire marks.

Tucker fired with his icicles and they were taken down by a dark shield. Danny avoided another dark wave and created a crackling ball of light between his hands, the golden light casting an eerie shadow over his face. He reared back and delivered the blow.

Darkness threw up a shield, but the light shattered right through it and slammed into him. Bending over in pain, Darkness summoned up a hurricane.

Tucker yelped in shock when roaring winds overcame them. He latched onto a lamp post with one hand and tried digging his feet into the cracked cement. Danny tried destroying Darkness' concentration with light rays but he was deflected by a stronger dark shield.

"Sam!" Tucker cried. The Goth tightened her grip around Danny's waist and glanced at Tucker. "See if you can overpower it with your-AAGGHH!"

"Tucker!" Sam shrieked. She gave Danny a shove and Danny shot her a concerned look but hurried off to save one of his best friends from the whirling winds. Sam focussed on the wind and ignored the fact she was dangerously close to being whipped off of her feet. She pushed her raven hair aside and forced as much fire energy as she could into the swirling winds.

"What the-"Darkness scowled in disbelief as his wind power was being bombarded by fire flares. Soon the winds were glowing orange and red and smoke started to rise in the sky. Sam grinned broadly at the fact she managed to overpower his hurricane and create her own fire inferno. She slammed the force towards Darkness and the stunned ghost was sucked into its burning depths.

"That was so cool!" She breathed. She felt a little light-headed, but she was sure she would be fine. Danny flew back down with Tucker. The techgeek nodded his thanks and turned the swirling inferno into a frozen iceberg. Darkness was trapped within the cold formation, but not for long.

"We need a plan." Sam whispered hurriedly.

"The staff gives him more than just one element power. We get the staff, we get the advantage." Danny whispered back.

"Ok..." Tucker muttered. The rest of the conversation was cut off when Darkness blasted his way out of the formation. Danny threw up a light shield to block them from the falling shards of ice.

"INSOLENT CHILDREN!" Darkness roared and angrily slammed his staff into the ground. Tucker widened his blue-green eyes when a large whirlpool appeared under their feet. Sam shrieked as she and Danny were pulled into the dark blue depths. Tucker closed his eyes and held his breath as the frigid water engulfed him and tugged him down. Bubbles escaped his nose and Tucker opened his eyes.

_Hope this works..._Tucker thought and positioned his hands below him. He focussed as hard as he could to create ice pressure. The deeper water grew thicker as it was being forced to turn into a sheet of ice. As the crystal-like formation rose up, so did Tucker. Soon he and his friends were collapsed on a large sheet of twisted ice, gasping for breath and pushing soaked hair from their eyes.

Danny snarled and slammed a wall of light towards Darkness. The dark shield he threw up shattered once more as Danny's anger made him more powerful.

"Danny!" Sam hissed, getting shakily to her feet. "Can you use your Ghostly Wail?"

"Sure, but why?" Danny asked. Tucker noticed dark spikes coming for them and quickly created a wall of ice.

"If you can distract him, Tuck and I will find a way to that staff from him."

"Alright." Danny nodded. Tucker jumped as the ice shattered and giant plants rose from the ground. The techgeek shrieked when he realized the plants had heads with pretty sharp teeth.

Sam quickly slammed her boot to the ground, creating a crevice that cracked through the Earth. The flames licked up and consumed the roaring plants. Tucker froze the vine that was wrapped around his ankle and scrambled free.

Danny flew up in the air and took another deep breath. This time Darkness was ready. When the golden wave shot towards him, a large black shield was created to protect him.

Sam and Tucker ran underneath the golden waves and positioned themselves right underneath the occupied Darkness. Sam created two flames and threw them upwards. Darkness cried out in pain as the flames nailed him and he lost his concentration. The golden waves slammed into him and he went off balance. Tucker encased the ghost in a cloak of ice and Sam blasted the staff from his grasp.

Danny grinned triumphantly when he caught the wooden staff. "YES!"

"NO! I WILL NOT LOSE AGAIN!" Darkness roared. Tucker paled slightly as his ice prison began cracking under the dark energy.

"Take it and go free the other elements! I'll hold him off!" Danny hollered. Sam caught the staff when Danny threw it at her and took off with Tucker on her heels.

...

Sam snagged six belts from the FentonWorks lab and stuffed them in her spider bag. Tucker gripped the staff and groaned. "How are we supposed to free the other warriors? We don't even know where they are!"

"Maybe Ember will remember." Sam suggested hopefully. Tucker hacked into the Fenton system to force open the Fenton Portal. The swirling green vortex opened to them and Tucker sighed.

"I sure hope so. Or else we are going to be in a whole lot of trouble!"

...

Danny blocked off another round of dark rays and shot back some golden arrows. Darkness angrily threw up a shield and created another wave of dark energy.

Danny tried holding up the light shield but the energy broke right through. Danny crashed to the ground and winced in panic when black energy ropes shot from the cracked cement and wrapped tightly around him. The Light Belt would be enough to ward off the corruption, but it would still kill him if too much went through him at once.

"You will pay for foiling my plans." Darkness growled. "And you will pay with your life!"

"AAGGHH!" Danny screamed in pain as violent volts of black electricity sailed through his body. His eyes rolled back and he could feel the white rings slowly forming. The pain increased and all Danny saw was Darkness' cruel smile before everything went black and silent.

...

Ember scratched her head and glanced at the swirling ghost portal in front of her. The two geek sidekicks had taken her from her spot on the roof and begged her to remember where the hideout was. She had a vague memory, but she wasn't certain. "I think this is it."

Tucker hugged his device to his chest and stared. "You think?"

"I was mind-controlled! What else do you want from me?"

"Thanks a lot Ember." Sam said and grabbed Tucker by the arm. "Come on. We gotta go!"

Ember rolled her eyes as the two teens dove through the portal and floated in the direction of the Fenton Portal. "I really should get paid for this..."

...

Sam and Tucker stood at the edge of the castle grounds. Sam stared at the decaying wreck and instantly knew this would be the perfect HQ for Darkness. It was in the middle of nowhere and the place had a miserable air to it. They slipped up to the castle doors and they both peered inside.

Sam was knocked back by a blast of dark energy. Tucker quickly threw up a wall of ice, blocking off the other ghosts from interfering. Light glared at them, hands blazing with dark energy. The other five pounded at the ice, trying to break through. "How dare you intrude on our home!"

Tucker quickly scanned the gold robe and white eyes. Yup. She was the one he needed. He took a deep breath and let out a blizzard of ice. Light shielded herself with dark energy. Sam crawled back up and created a swirling vortex around Light. Tucker jogged around the flames and put them out, causing a steam/smoke-like mist concealing them.

Light glanced around furiously, trying to find the two meddlesome children in the cover of the smoke. "Show yourself!" She demanded.

Intense pain suddenly shot through her and she screamed. She crumpled to the ground and Tucker sighed. The belt was fastened around her waist. The ice wall shattered and the other five warriors swarmed towards them.

"What...is happening?" Light moaned, slowly sitting up and rubbing her forehead. Sam was doing her best to hold the others off, but it wouldn't last long.

"I need you to project as much light as you can into this." Tucker instructed hurriedly. Light blinked, a bit dazed, but placed her hand on the base of the machine. A flash of light later and the five elements crumpled to the floor, sparking with golden electricity. Sam sighed with relief and retrieved the staff from Tucker. She slammed it to the ground and the crystal shattered.

Tucker grinned as the three orbs drifted out and went back into Earth, Wind and Aqua respectively. Sam dropped the staff and sighed with relief. "Finally."

"Why are you still wearing Walker's hat?" Tucker asked and flicked the brim of the damp and drooping fedora.

Sam frowned. "I like it..."

The five warriors slowly stood up. "You have beaten Darkness?" Aqua asked with slight awe.

"Not exactly." Sam dug through her bag and handed the other belts to the warriors. "This should keep you from being corrupted again. Now we really gotta go help Danny!"

...

Ember slammed a chord on her guitar and the dark shield cracked a bit more. When she had left the Zone she caught Darkness about to obliterate the dipstick. So she jumped in and now the halfa was unconscious on the ground while she was getting the crap kicked out of her.

"ENOUGH!"

Ember froze and glanced behind her. She let out a sigh of relief when five of the cloaked ghosts came towards them, eye colour back to normal. She floated back and slunk to the ground. "Phew. Not doing this again..."

"Danny!" Sam cried and ran up to him. She felt his pulse and was relieved when he was just out cold.

"You have gone far enough." Earth roared as she entangled Darkness with her vines. "You have proven yourself unworthy to handle an element. So it shall be taken from you!"

"NO!" Darkness roared. He broke free of the vines only to have Wind slam him back to the ground. Danny stirred and slowly awoke. He rubbed his pounding head and smiled when he saw the warriors.

"You did it!"

Sam grinned. "Yeah. But now I think they could use your help in containing him..."

Danny smirked. "My pleasure." He raised his hand and blasted Darkness with golden electricity. The dark elemental warrior writhed on the ground before going slack.

Aqua, Earth and Wind lifted their hands. The three teens watched in amazement as a dark orb removed itself from Darkness and floated into their hands. "Whoa..." Tucker whispered.

"So what's going to happen to it?" Sam asked.

"We will put Darkness on trial and have justice be served. As for the dark element, I suppose we'll have to entrust it with Clockwork."

"Geez," Danny muttered. "The guy is in charge of my life, Dark Dan's life and now the dark element? Talk about responsibility."

"But he knows its coming." Sam reminded Danny.

"Despite my earlier opinions, you have done well." Aqua praised the three teens before him. "I did not expect children to be capable of such things."

"Well, Clockwork knows best." Tucker joked.

"You do know what must happen now, right?" Light asked gently.

"Yes..." Sam and Tucker mumbled. Danny nodded slowly. He was going to miss his light powers...

The three teens closed their eyes as Light, Fire and Ice summoned back their respective elements. Danny felt weird, like a crucial part of him was missing. The constant warmth was no longer there.

"Thank you very much." Ice smiled at them. "We owe a great deal."

"It was nothing." Danny said with a grin. "It's what we do."

Darkness was collected and with respective nods, the warriors disappeared. The three teens glanced at each other with awed grins. "I guess we better go relieve Skulker and Technus of watch duty." Tucker said.

"And can you get me an Advil?" Ember asked, standing up and slowly walking towards them. "My head his killing me...and no jokes about me already being dead!"

Danny snapped his mouth shut. Sam gently poked him in the side. "I guess we better go and thank Clockwork for giving us this opportunity, huh Danny?"

Danny rolled his eyes and changed back to Danny Fenton. "I'm still not forgiving him yet."

"Aren't you going to go get Vlad?" Tucker asked.

Danny smirked. "Yeah. Later. Come on. Let's go to the Nasty Burger. I think we all deserve a milkshake."

...

Clockwork sighed and scowled against the insistent jabbering and banging of Vlad's thermos. He certainly knew this was coming, but it was still annoying.

"I WANT OUT OF THIS BLASTED THING!" Vlad hollered.

With an irritated groan Clockwork picked up the thermos and tossed it into the Zone. The older halfa would get out eventually. Clockwork glanced back at his time screens. One showed Darkness in court, showing the punishment he deserved (three decades in Walker's prison), another showed Walker going after Samantha for his blasted hat, another showed Lancer well enough to teach again and the largest screen showed a grudging coming to visit him and thank him for the experience and faith he put in him and his two best friends.

A smile tugged at his lips. Would they never learn that he knew what he was doing?

But he didn't to think about the answer.

After all, he knew everything.

**I do not own Advil :P**

**Thanks a lot for your reviews :) I really appreciate it! If I post another Danny Phantom fic, it will probably be the sequel to Project Ghost.**

**Until next time,**

**AnimationNut out.**

**Peace!**


End file.
